The Lion and the Serpent
by Gavrochan
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a lonely Slytherin that hates the Gryffindors, especially that Shane Anderson who gets on his nerves with everything. What happens when his brother transfers, and Kurt falls for him? Dalton!Hogwarts!verse, canon pairings. T for my worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Gah! Well, here it is. My first Glee story.  
>I have to admit, it feels lovely to be back here at ffn. I left when my last Les Miz story disappeared with the hard drive of my computer, but here I am again.<br>I can't say how often will I update, but I hope it to be often. School sucks these days.  
><strong>

**So this is like a Dalton!Hogwarts!Verse glee story, and yes, it's Klaine, but I'll show various others in the way, like Brittana or Puckleberry(Finchel isn't my cup of tea) or Samcedes and other pairings from the story Dalton, like Rane or whatever.**

**So, just sit back down and enjoy!(I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. or Hogwarts. or Dalton. Only the plot is mine.(Grrrr...)**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was officially bored. Well, being the stereotypical Slytherin in Hogwarts didn't give much of a choice, but here he was, back for his fifth year at Hogwarts and already bored.<p>

He was young, yes, quite younger than the rest of the Slytherins who ran around like they had the school in his hands, but his impossible talent granted him immense services.

Although he had yet to reach his final year, he had already mastered all the studies up until N.E.W.T levels and he practically had nothing to do. His friends would get swept up on relationship dramas, and he honestly didn't understand some choices, but they were good friends and Kurt let them be.

More often than not, he was lonely. Jealous of relationships he'd have a hard time getting. And being gay didn't help. A lot of girls swooned at the sight of him, but he needed a boy. Something that seemed hard to get. And here he was, on the Hogwarts Express, back to his fifth year at Hogwarts, without a single experience at romance. He was definitely annoyed as he put his luggage up safely, and barked at a few first years that had stopped to stare at him.

"Hey there, Hummel! Looking good!" Santana Lopez commented as she entered his compartment. Kurt smirked as she sat down next to him, picking at her nails.

"Like I'm ever not. Got anything juicy?" Kurt relied on Santana to be the resident gossip, because unlike him, she had connections to the wizarding world during the summer. Kurt secretly cursed Finn for telling Burt what he did in school. Such a Hufflepuff.

Santana smirked her famous bitch smirk, and stared at Kurt. "Well, hear this, Hummel. Apparently Gryffindor has a new addition in the fourth year. He moved in next to the Puckerman residence and he's HOT." Kurt merely rolled his eyes at this.

"Name?"

"Anderson, Puck said. Blair or Brad, I honestly don't remember." Santana waved it off like it wasn't of any importance.

"As much as I appreciate your disinterest to boys – I'm sure Britts will be pleased – but honestly? Blair is a _girl's_ name, and a guy can't be that pathetic. And isn't Anderson that Gryffindor kid? Curly head, tall figure, and I thought his name was Shane?"

"Well, yeah. Van Camp's best friend or boyfriend or whatever. I think this one is his brother." Santana muttered, Kurt groaned. It was bad enough that the gay population was already on rock bottom, but the ones who actually _were _gay all had boyfriends or crushes. Except that Slytherin prefect, Logan Wright. He had that weird feeling coming out of him, and Kurt didn't want to get too close to him. However, it didn't stop Kurt from getting lonely and Santana knew it.

"Whatever. The younger Anderson is already a pain in the ass and I don't want another. An apple can't fall too far from the tree. And I doubt that he looks good. Actually, I can't remember a thing about that Shane guy. What does he look like?" Kurt tried to change the subject, being uncomfortable about that particular Anderson, but Santana, with her superhuman instincts, noticed and reeled him back.

"Oh, come on, Hummel. You can't hit on the first-years anymore, you're in your fifth year! It's practically crime to ask one of them out, no matter how limited your choices are. Don't even mention the fact that it makes you look like a pedo. And like I said, he's hot."

"Yeah, like it matters. I mean, come ON. A Gryffindor? And a fourth year at that? He's probably going to run off with Hughes and Sullivan. We do NOT need another straight goody-two shoes that gets on our asses whenever I try to do something fun." Kurt sighed, having put extra emphasis on the word 'straight'. Santana winced, and patted his back as Kurt groaned.

"There, there. I'll give you some encouraging words. Apparently Puck noticed-"

Right in the middle of Santana's sentence, the compartment door opened loudly, and they both turned to look. A short, dark haired boy was standing there, struggling with his suitcases. Kurt, not being completely heartless, jumped up to grab a few. Santana merely sat there, staring at them with a smirk.

"Do… do you mind if I join this compartment? I've sort of got nowhere else to go…." The boy said, profusely blushing at the kind gesture. Kurt was about to make a snarky remark, something that could live up to his wicked reputation, when he looked at his face.

Yeah, it was new.

It felt like fireworks were exploding in his head, and Kurt could feel his face heat up. God, this boy was really hot. Jet black curls pasted onto his head with gel (Kurt imagined that it would look so much better without the product), soft, hazel eyes that made him want to melt in those, a handsome complexion that would have girls drooling at his feet, and a shy, timid smile on those full lips that made Kurt want to just lean in and kiss…. Woah, woah. Bad idea, forbidden territory. This was just another straight freshman, and he didn't want a repeat performance of his disastrous first year when he fell for Finn Hudson.

"Sure, you can join. Since Kurt here seems unable to make a response." Santana's voice dragged Kurt out of his trance, and Kurt could swear that he could hear the smirk in her voice. Getting a grip on himself, he loaded the luggage inside the compartment, sitting back down next to Santana.

"Ugh, god. You really can't go a minute without being snarky, can you? Curse me for going along with you, satan." Kurt sighed and slapped Santana's arm playfully. The hazel-eyed kid merely stood there, watching them intensely. Kurt sighed.

"Well, are you planning to sit down or stand there the whole journey and look uncomfortable? A few more people might join, you know." Kurt commented, and the boy blushed immensely before slumping down on the seat opposite to Kurt's. Kurt's stomach fluttered at this, but he pretended indifference.

"So, anything else? I mean, what happened to Finn and Rachel? One can only assume something bad if your idiot so-called-brother locks himself inside his room to sulk for days. Dad just assumed that I was the reason, since we weren't talking, but Finn sleep-talked the word Rachel eventually." Kurt stated, restarting the conversation and trying to ignore the boy's presence.

"Oh, I heard it was bad. Why don't we wait-"

Cutting Santana's words again, the compartment door banged again with a mad Rachel Berry and a comforting Mercedes Jones, and Kurt could only smirk as Rachel stomped to sit on the seat next to the new guy. Kurt noticed that he curled up on himself and pretended like he wasn't there, and so Rachel didn't notice his presence.

"Just at the nick of the moment, Berry. We were just talking about yours and Man boobs' most recent breakup. I take it that it was bad?" Santana smirked at Rachel, earning a death glare. Kurt had to join in smirking.

"Honestly, Rachel. You should have taken my advice. I don't refuse to speak to Hudson for nothing. And we live together. Have you newly discovered that he is a jerk?" Kurt said, and Rachel merely sighed this time.

"Well, he was the one who called _me _a jerk. Something about not having you in control." Kurt's smile died at that, and his lips pressed into a thin line. "I demanded to know that he wasn't dating me to keep an eye on you, and he went speechless. Didn't have a proper response. So I dumped him, and forbade Adelphos from anywhere near our home. That's where I am now, and I just saw him on the platform, talking up some Ravenclaw. I can't care less." Rachel kept on fuming, and Kurt didn't even try to comfort her. He just kept his mouth shut, fearing that if he opened it, the words coming out will either only be a list of profanities or 'I told you so.'

"Well, Berry. I've never been a fan of your dating life, but I do get to say 'I told you so'. Maybe you should look the other way round like I did? I can't be in a happier place now that I'm with Britts." Kurt let out a giggle at this, and Rachel went back to glaring daggers at both of them.

"Ugh, god. Where am I supposed to find another girl who is keen on experimenting as I am? You were lucky to find Brittany, don't forget it." Rachel snarkily answered and slumped down, tracing star patterns on her knee with her finger.

Mercedes waited a moment before everyone calmed down, and spoke up cheerily, "Come on, people! Lighten up, and let's talk about that new line of robes that Melanctha's just released. Madame Malkins' are yet to take them in the aisles but I'm sure we'll be able to grab a few when we're let out for Christmas!" Kurt smiled as he took in the new change of subject.

Mercedes was one of the few Ravenclaw students who managed to stay friends with Kurt after he changed. She was nice and kind, and various kinds of wonderful. Although Kurt stayed close to Santana in the Slytherin atmosphere, Mercedes was always there for him, and therefore Rachel was too. Rachel, despite being a Slytherin, stayed close to Mercedes for she wasn't in the best terms with Santana.

Kurt and the girls chatted happily about various topics until the train blew steam and started to roll. Santana suddenly frowned and turned to Kurt, saying, "Why aren't Britts and Puckerman here? They can't miss the train!" Kurt jumped up in alarm, and in his hurry, knocked into the new, hot boy, waking him up.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt nearly screamed, as the shorter boy nearly jumped three feet at the surprise. The other girls noticed his presence for the first time, and stared questioningly at Kurt, who simply shrugged. Kurt was about to apologize once more before heading out to find the missing ones when the door opened again. Kurt spun around to realize that it was Brittany and Puck, and waved but Puck didn't seem to be looking at him. He was staring at the short boy in front of Kurt, and he smiled evilly before opening his mouth.

"Fancy seeing you here, Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>...*Awkward silence*<strong>

**So, didja like it? Hope so. Chapter two will be uploaded soon if I can get to it, and I'll try to have weekly updates. (*TRY*)**

**Reviews are my muse! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I couldn't resist myself and my hands were typing uncontrollably... Despite my busy schedule lol**

**I can't guarantee that I'll update as often as this, but I certainly hope so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked. What did Puck just say?<p>

"God, I didn't know that I'll have to face you here as well. Here to pick on me again, Noah?" the new kid – _Anderson – _growled at Puck, and Kurt is almost swooning at the sound of his gorgeous, deep voice – stop it.

"Well, you've some nerve showing here. I think I stated clearly that I don't want your presence anywhere around me. Can't let the Anderson stench get to me." Puck wrinkled his nose and the truth hit Kurt like a brick wall. This boy – this gorgeous, hot, handsome boy was an Anderson. The same Anderson that Santana had just been talking about. Brother of that jerk Shane Anderson. He noticed the new kid stand up, fire burning in his eyes. Kurt was shocked to see this side of the boy, since he looked really soft when he was entering the compartment, asking for help. Puck advanced towards the boy and Kurt came to his senses quickly.

Kurt stepped up between the two boys, and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder before speaking warningly. "Puck, behave. You don't want to get in trouble in your first day back. And you," Kurt turned towards the newly discovered Anderson. "You're an Anderson? Brother of Shane Anderson?"

The boy stared at Kurt for a second, before muttering, "Blaine Anderson." Kurt's thoughts swam, repeating the name in his head. No! Bad Kurt, he's an Anderson. A Gryffindor! Get a grip! Kurt mentally scolded himself when the boy – _Blaine – _started talking again."New transfer. Fourth year. Puck and I…. we have sort of history so if you could keep out of this…. Kurt." Kurt was a little taken aback about the boy's knowledge of his name.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked, curiosity genuine. Blaine seemed to notice it.

"Hard not to notice when your friends are talking all over me like I'm not there." Kurt felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment at the words, but another growl from Puck brought him back to where he was. "Puck, behave or I'll jinx your head off, and believe me, I will." Kurt warned Puck, before putting on his mask and turning back to the Anderson kid.

"Andersons or Gryffindors aren't welcome here. Seeing as you're both, pack up and leave before I force you to." A hurt look crossed Blaine's face and Kurt instantly regretted saying that, but he had to stop himself from taking it back and apologizing, in sake of his reputation. Rachel and Santana, Puck will never let him live through it if he let out an Anderson loose. Especially with his kind of history.

Blaine leaned down, and Kurt wondered why for a moment before he stood up straight, grabbing his bags. Kurt's heart sank when Blaine merely glanced at Kurt with a look of contempt before opening the compartment door with hard effort. Before he left, he turned around and added another cold remark.

"By the way, I was just about to be impressed with the company you keep, Noah. I thought that you might just be friends with decent people, but I guess birds of a feather flock together." Kurt could swear that he was talking about him, and he could feel his heart drop a mile. He mentally scolded himself for being disappointed, and sat back down.

An awkward silence fell, and Santana stared at Puck. "I thought you said he was hot. Well, I don't deny that he is one hot piece of ass-" Brittany whimpered at that and Santana petted her hair, "-but is he the typical Anderson? He looks just like that Shane kid, just a little shorter and more shy, maybe? I think the bashful schoolboy thing has a thing for Kurt." Kurt glared at Santana, presenting his famous bitch-glare. He couldn't erase the hurt expression from his face, and the harsh words intended for him. He facepalmed and sighed deeply.

"White boy, maybe you went a little overboard. I like you and all, but is all that really necessary?" Mercedes crooned, sliding her hand up and down Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't answer, and Mercedes sighed but her hand never left Kurt's hair.

Kurt knew that Mercedes wasn't comfortable with all the mean things that Kurt would do to certain people. Mercedes knew about the dirty details, but she was uncomfortable with how Kurt would treat everyone indirectly related like the offender themselves. Mercedes stuck for Kurt, despite all the odds. She just cared for him too much.

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine fumed as he carried his heavy luggage, wandering aimlessly through the aisles. He could feel several eyes on him, and the occasional mutterings. He knew it was inevitable, but he hated it all the same. And honestly he was too mad to care.

That boy. Kurt. He'd thought that maybe this guy could be a nice guy. Of course, the occasional snarky comment and some words that seemed to be intended to be cruel (he pitied that Finn Hudson person. He'd gathered a lot of hate from overhearing the conversation), but underneath it, he just seemed like a nice boy, soft in the inside. And his gaydar had screamed at him positive the moment he met eyes with Kurt. But he was skeptical of even that right now. He'd thought that maybe he and that Santana girl were dating, but she seemed to be that blonde girl, Britts, or whatever her name was. But he looked pretty close to that Mercedes girl too…..

Blaine was so lost in thought that when a hand reached out from a compartment to grab and stop him, he yelped and jumped backwards, spilling all of his luggage in the process. Blaine cursed, and bent down to gather his stuff when he saw familiar hands helping. He looked up, and saw his brother gathering his stuff with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Shane!" Blaine cried in relief. Shane looked up sheepishly with a cocky grin.

"Hey, bro. where were you? We waited pretty long for you, and we thought you'd just made new friends…. I didn't mean to surprise you. I just saw you passing and, you know. I just got a little overexcited. Where were you again?" Blaine smiled at his brother's rambling. It was just too downright cute to see his younger brother unravel in front of him.

"Well, I had too much stuff and I just entered the first compartment I came in eye with. Unfortunately, it was already occupied." Blaine commented, and Shane raised an eyebrow as he carried Blaine's luggage into their compartment, where Wes, David, Reed, the Tweedles, and Dwight were already seated. Blaine was already familiar with all of the Gryffindor crew, thanks to Shane's generosity at invitations.

"Wow, Blaine. I didn't take you for the type to be shy. Aren't you the guy who always charms everyone with your dapper self and makes people melt at your feet?" the compartment filled with laughter at that, and Blaine sunk down next to Wes with a sour face.

"Well, usually I would, but the occupant-" Blaine paused, and thought that mentioning that Kurt was really hot wouldn't help his situation right now, "-was downright offended by my very presence." Shane frowned at that.

"You shared a compartment with Puckerman or something? Apart from us, he's the only one who knows who you are. You lasted this long with Puckerman?" Shane inquired, slight annoyance in his eyes, but nothing serious.

"Nah. Him, I could live with. Had to share with some guy named Kurt Hummel. Kicked me out after hearing my name. " Shane immediately tensed, and his hands clenched into fists. He started trembling, and Reed ran his hands in soothing circles across his boyfriend's back, as Shane slowly calmed down.

"Thanks, Reed." Shane gave Reed a quick peck on the cheek, who blushed profusely. Shane smiled at that, before turning back towards Blaine.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with him. He's the worst company that you could've faced on the first day of school. I really should have pulled you around everywhere. Leave you alone for five minutes, and you're fighting with Hummel." Shane attempted to joke, but his taut muscles gave away that he wasn't really joking.

Blaine smiled at his brother, who slowly relaxed with the smile and Reed's hand on his back. "Don't worry, I got past him easily. A lot of bark and no bite. I'm not planning to be friends with him in the near future." The compartment burst laughing again, and Blaine just sat down, mixing in with familiar company, trying desperately the image of the gorgeous pale boy out of his head.

**~Kurt POV**

"Hey, porcelain. Get up, we need to change into our robes." Santana's voice woke Kurt up from a doze that he didn't know that he'd entered. He shook his head awake a few times, and swiftly changed from muggle clothes to his school robes. The train was starting to slow down, and Kurt started to unload the baggage when a small leather notebook caught his eye.

"Kurt? Come on, we need to be quick to catch a carriage without a line." Mercedes called out.

"Just a moment." He bent down and stuffed the notebook inside his satchel, making quick work of the rest of his luggage. Then he followed Mercedes to the carriages, and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Falling for an Anderson. Could it go any worse?

0-0-0

Kurt entered the entrance hall with his friends, chatting away, when he spotted the gelled black curls in the distance. His stomach did a backflip, and tried to stop himself from ogling. He really couldn't help himself, and when he glanced back, he met eyes with a familiar boy.

Wait. Those aren't Blaine's eyes. Oh god, crap.

Before he knew it, Shane Anderson was standing in front of him, moving so quickly that Kurt could swear that he was apparating. In the blink of an eye, the younger Anderson was grabbing him by the front of his robes, their faces inches from each other.

"Evening, Anderson. Got tired of Van Camp and crawling back to me? Sorry to say that I'm not interested." Kurt mocked, malice dripping from his voice. Shane tightened his grip on Kurt's robe at the mention of Reed.

"How dare you." He growled, voice full of equal amount of contempt. "Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that. What's he done to you?" Kurt felt a little guilty at that, but merely scoffed at Shane in return.

"Before I even justify that with an answer, I ask first. What've I done to you to earn this pleasure?" Kurt noticed Puck and Santana drawing their wands from the corner of his eyes, but waved them off.

"You're really asking that with a straight face?" Shane practically yelled at Kurt's face, attracting attention from passing students. "You leave my brother alone. You leave Blaine alone, or there will be price to pay."

"If you didn't understand, I asked what did I do to _you_. I don't see your brother complaining."

"That's because it's only his first day, you stupid-"

"_Shane!"_

At the sound of Blaine's voice, both Kurt and Shane spun around to that direction. Blaine was walking towards them, unhappiness clear on his face.

"I thought I said that I could handle myself on my own? Don't act like the protective older brother, Shane. I'm a year older than you and you know it. I'm mature enough to refrain from causing a scene in the middle of the hall, and apparently Kurt is too!" Blaine hissed at his brother, who winced at the mention of Kurt's name. nevertheless, he loosened the grip on Kurt's robe and let him slide down to the floor, completely balanced.

"He mentioned Reed." Shane mumbled, but Blaine just waved him off.

"Remember, Shane. The one who loses control loses the battle. Now calm down and just come on. Everyone's waiting for you and Reed's worried sick." Shane threw a final, deadly glare at Kurt's direction and stalked off to find Reed.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. An apology? For what? He blinked a couple of times, holding Blaine's gaze, and Blaine suddenly turned around, following his brother, and making Kurt look like a complete idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Once more, reviews are absolute love. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy :) Back again! My enthusiasm is really working up and well, I'm speeding through processes.**

**And I guess I'd made a mistake in the first chapter that I only realized now, but I'll get to that when the secret is revealed concerning that. Or maybe it's obvious?**

**Glee is up in... what, only 1 day and 12 or-so hours? Gah, I'm officially euphoric.**

**All hail the Korean government for making the day that glee starts again a national holiday! (No. I'm serious. Maybe they give another excuse for it, but true.)**

**Well, enjoy! :)**

**(I guess I forgot this the last two chapters and I'm too lazy to fix it) Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. Sucks, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Blaine POV<strong>

For the next few weeks, Blaine purposely avoided Kurt. His brother's obvious contempt towards the boy made him keep a safe distance from him no matter what. He made various friends from other houses, too, but never Kurt. Or the ones around him. Blaine avoided them like the plague.

A month into the semester, the houses were called to order to prepare for the annual house choir competition. Gryffindor had a strong choir going, but Slytherin had the honors of winning for four years in a row, ever since Kurt had entered Hogwarts. From what Blaine gathered from Wes and David, Kurt was a countertenor, and never failed to win his house the competition. Something that Shane was very sour about, since he used to be the Gryffindor Warblers' lead singer.

"That's why we decided to give a little twist this year. We're going to take auditions for lead this year, give someone else a chance. All Shane could manage these days were malicious outbursts of hate mixed with a melody, and the judges never liked it. I think he's a better dancer than he is a singer." Wes said, walking with an enormous load of books in his hands.

"And we're going to make it really energetic, give a contrast to all of it. I bet everyone's tired of sit-stool choirs." David smirked, and Blaine laughed at his enthusiasm. Blaine was thinking about auditioning as well. He had always loved singing, and it was just something that he could do comfortably. At the mention of Kurt, though, he trembled in anticipation of hearing him sing.

No, Blaine didn't have the hots for Kurt. He didn't want a heartbreak caused from unrequited love, thank you very much. So why was he keep thinking about those blue-green eyes, that perfectly coiffed hair, the lean, strong legs that went on for- woah. Stop right there.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine. Come on, dude." A hand was waved in front of his face and Blaine came back to his senses. Ethan – or Evan – was doing the waving, the other twin trying to pull Blaine into movement. Blaine blushed, and started moving again towards their defense against the dark arts classroom. This particular class was taught by professor Sylvester, who was intimidating yet a really good teacher.

"Okay, weaklings. Today, be prepared to face your worst fears… because that's exactly what you'll be facing today!" Professor Sylvester half-screamed, making a few kids in the front row jump. "Everyone, get into groups of three or four, and you'll be entering this side room here," she gestured to a spare door, "and you'll be facing a boggart. You take turns within the group, and come out and practice the spell. Remember, the spell is _Riddikulus_, so don't confuse it for something else. Houston's group can go first."'

Dwight, Laura and another girl walked up, Dwight holding his holy water spray from the Professor's grasp. She let him pass, muttering "Like that's going to work against boggarts anyway." Moments later, three collective screams issued from the small door and the three students ran out, face pale and breathing hard. A few more groups like that, and it was Blaine's turn. He was walking up confidently towards the door with Evan and Ethan when professor Sylvester stopped him.

"Anderson, wait right there." The Professor called out, and walked up to him.

Blaine groaned. He knew where this was going. Since he was new, the teachers had all been assigned to watch over his every work for a month. Today was the last day, but it somehow made it more annoying. With a sympathetic smile from Sue, Blaine took off from the tweedles and walked up next to her. He took a deep breath, and entered the small room, the professor following close behind.

In the room, there was a big trunk. Blaine paused for a moment and, with a nudge from the professor, clicked it open with a wave of his wand, expecting the worst. A cold air immediately swept the room, and the boggart had formed a familiar shape in front of him.

Blaine closed his eyes again.

And opened it.

He could hear professor Sylvester take in a sharp breath, and honestly he could understand. Because this was nothing that he was expecting to see out of a boggart.

Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him, walking slowly. Blaine gulped, and the figure gave a wicked smile. Blaine was terrified, but he was mesmerized as well. He knew the counterspell. He could easily raise his wand and curse this image off. Except that he couldn't. He knew well as hell that he didn't want to cast the spell. Somehow he wanted it to stay. He was terrified, but at the same time he didn't want to make Kurt's image disappear. The boggart faced him, inches from his nose and started to lean into his ear. Blaine subconsciously leaned forward was well.

"_Ridikkulus!"_ A sharp shriek issued within the room and Kurt disappeaered in a puff of smoke. Blaine started slightly, and then blushed crimson as he finally remembered that the professor was still in the room with him. Her lips were pursed in a straight line, and Blaine was breaking sweat. What if she told anyone? Wait, tell what?

"Anderson… I'm going to respect your privacy and just erase that image from my mind. Don't worry, I never tell." Blaine let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He turned around jerkily, his legs feeling like jelly on the way out. He was honestly glad that he'd been separated from the tweedles for this activity. He needed to straighten his own thoughts out before the news ever broke into the student body.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt sat there in transformation class, doodling on a spare piece of parchment as his intellectually challenged classmates tried – and failed – to cast a simple conjuring spell in class. The advantage of being so advanced but not being able to skip years was that he never actually had to listen in class. Santana didn't really care about her grades, so they were always sitting together in the same classes, doing anything but paying attention. Today was no different, when Santana decided to break the silence.

"Hey lady lips. You sure you ain't got a crush on that Anderson kid?" she asked, and Kurt choked on his inhale. After a few coughs and a reprimanding stare from the professor, Kurt wheezed out an answer. "Are – you – absolutely – insane?"

"Well, I would never say that, but your subconscious apparently says otherwise." Santana remarked, and Kurt glanced at his own drawing before flushing red. He'd drawn a curly-haired boy in the middle, and was apparently doodling little hearts all around it when Santana had woke him up from his daze.

"Ahh…. That…. Well, ignore that for the life of me, Tana. My mind makes up some weird things when…. Gah….. nevermind." Kurt rambled, and the latina smirked.

"Hey, hey. I'm not saying anything weird. He's a hot piece of the male species and I don't blame you for falling for him." Kurt rolled his eyes at that. Santana was really the worst lesbian in the history of the world. "I'm just saying that you're Kurt Hummel – you don't shy out of crushes! No, scratch that, you don't do crushes. You may make advances, but you don't crush on anybody. Gets that?"

Kurt smiled at the suggestion, but the smile faded off soon enough. "Thanks for the words, but I really don't think it's gonna work. I mean, he hates me already. If he didn't hate me right after that compartment incident, he certainly would now. You know how his brother hates me like the scum of the world. If there isn't any talking back, he's a gnome. And that's saying something since gnomes are bald and he's got that big mop of hair on his head…." Kurt droned on, and Santana slapped him on the shoulder to jerk him out of his incoherent trance.

"Now lookie here, Hummel. You don't know it, okay? So you just go for it. Just corner him alone and if it doesn't go well, he didn't look like the type who's going to run and tell anyway. Seems like he's got something in his head. " Santana scolded, and Kurt's heart leaped once more before sinking again.

"Hey, Tana. Big problem here. I. Don't. Freakin'. Know. If. He's. Gay." Kurt scoffed. Santana tried to speak up, but Kurt raised a hand to stop her.

She huffed out a breath and then turned around, adding, "I get to tell you 'I told you so' if you two ever get together." Kurt rolled his eyes, and the rest of the class passed in comfortable silence. When class was dismissed, Kurt bade goodbye to Santana and started to walk towards the dungeons when Sue Sylvester stopped him.

"Hold it there, Gelfling." Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "And don't give me that look. I need a talk with you. Immediately." Kurt froze. No matter how brave and headstrong he was, Sue Sylvester's office was a place that anyone would want to ignore.

Kurt shuffled nervously before answering. "Um, professor, is it really necessary? I have this load of homework that I need to finish…" Kurt lied, and the professor knew it. Kurt never had to spend much time in his homework, no matter how much the load. Each piece didn't need half an hour to be finished.

"We both know that it's a lie, Hummel. Now come on. If you haven't done anything wrong, you've got nothing to fear. And that attitude's making me a tad bit suspicious. Now follow me or you're guilty of whatever's accused at this spot." Kurt sighed at that. He really didn't have any choice. He followed the professor to her office in the more secluded portion of the castle, and wondered what he could have ever done to get himself in this place. He'd left the Gryffindors alone in favor of the first peace month, then what could have happened?

While Kurt thought of all of the possible horrible punishments that he could receive for whatever he did, they arrived at the office and Sue gestured for Kurt to sit down. He complied nervously, glancing around and biting his lips.

"Soften up, sweet porcelain. I'm just getting you here to ask some questions. And drop the scared attitude, you remind me of those tiny midgets of first-years." Kurt didn't answer, and Sue sighed before speaking again.

"What kind of relationship do you have with that Anderson kid?"

**~Blaine POV**

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Shane asked as he entered their dorm room, which was in complete chaos. Half the room was upturned, and Blaine was buried within a pile of things, searching frantically for something. Shane knew that this was never a good sign. Blaine was always so organized and dapper.

"Shane!" Blaine nearly screamed, and when he surfaced from the piles of objects, his eyes were filled with pure terror.

"My diary's gone! I-I don't know where it is! I haven't seen it since I came here, and I know for a fact that I did pack it. Do you think someone stole it? Oh, god. If anyone reads what's in there…" Blaine paled again and dropped back into the messy heap. Shane sighed, and ran a hand through his messy curls. Blaine looked up, and Shane just made a beeline to the bed, flopping down.

"…..Shay?"

"Leave it, Blaine. I'm just exhausted."

"No, you aren't. There's something more. What aren't you telling me?"

Shane groaned, and rolled back into the pillows. "nnnnnghhh"

"Sorry?" Blaine asked, regaining his dapper, older brother posture. The diary bothered him, but not as much as his brother's distress.

Shane rolled his head a fraction of an inch. "Reed's not talking to me."

"Hold it right there, Shane Anderson. Because if you say that you hurt Reed again with your stupid ideas and stubborn nature, I'm not going to help you anymore. Honestly, I've thought that you were going to wait before getting on a full relationship."

"Look, just…." Shane sighed and spoke again. "Everything just hit together, okay? The competition, the workload, Reed's mom being pushy again, and…" Shane stared at Blaine. "Hummel."

Blaine frowned. Why did his brother hate Kurt so much? "What exactly is so wrong with Hummel? Look. I'm not saying that he's the nicest person in the world, but he seemed decent enough-"

"That's because you don't know him! He's just an arrogant prick who uses his age and talent to a bad cause! He breaks people's hearts and pick on others for no reason. He's just a stuck up-"

"Shane!" Blaine scolded, but his mind was whizzing with questions. He pushed them to the back of his head, especially the ones concerning how such a nice person could be all of those things, he wasn't nice. Really, Kurt wasn't nice. Just hot and Blaine was making all those images in his head and – stop. Then he turned back to his brother.

"Arrogant prick or not, you will not talk about anyone like that behind their backs. He didn't really do anything to earn your backtalking if you exclude existing, so stop it. Just… just try to see things in a better light, will you?" Blaine reprimanded, his adult instincts kicking in.

"Yeah… well, I'm sorry. Anyway, what about that diary of yours?"

Blaine shrugged and pushed his worries aside. Nobody knew him anyway, so the diary can't possibly cause that much damage. "Let's deal with your problem first, shall we?"

Shane brightened. "You're officially the best older brother in the history of the world." Blaine smirked and jumped into brainstorming.

* * *

><p><strong>I was GOING to end this with a cliffhanger but I decided it was pointless. So a clean ending in sorts.<strong>

**And Wow. I forgot to say this in the top but I absolutely ADORE everyone who'd favorited/reviewed/alerted this.**

**Next up, the singing competition is in full blast and Kurt might face a boggart of his own...or not. I'm debating. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. This one is longer than any of my other chapters. I feel pride! :)**

**One of my readers in scarves& asked if I could add the house information to avoid confusion (That rhymed!), so here goes.**

**Gryffindor: Blaine and the Dalton Windsors(exclude Kurt), Tina**

**Slytherin: Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Logan and the Dalton Stewarts (they won't get much action though)**

**Ravenclaw: Mercedes, Artie, Quinn, Mike, Rory, Sam, **

**Hufflepuff: Finn, Brittany, The Dalton Hanovers (again, not much action but if they do show up..), Sugar**

**They will probably stay but maybe they could change as the story goes... I'll inform you guys if they do. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kurt POV<strong>

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. Was she really asking about his relationship with Anderson? It was totally famous around the whole school, and there was no way that professor Sylvester wouldn't know.

"You heard me the first time, porcelain. What's your relationship with that new Anderson kid?"

New Anderson kid. So she was talking about Blaine. Not Shane. Somehow, the thought made Kurt smile just a slight bit, but at the same time he wondered why she would ask for their relationship. Had Blaine reported him of bullying or something?

"Um, nothing."

"Are you sure? Because it looks a hell lot more than nothing to me." Kurt cocked his head in confusion. What exactly was she talking about?

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's nothing. I hate his brother, maybe? But we barely know each other and practically never spoke." Sue eyed him suspiciously, and Kurt just stared back, bewildered. A few moments later, the professor sighed and motioned for Kurt to leave.

"I guess so then. Well, get the hell out of my office, porcelain. No more business with you." Kurt cringed at the professor's sharp speaking habits, but left without complaint nevertheless.

Soon enough, he was plopped down on his bed, rummaging in his satchel for something when an unfamiliar object caught his eye. He extracted an old, leatherbound notebook from it, examining it closely. A gold sparkle caught his eye, and Kurt realized that it was a name. the words were faded, but he could just make out what was written….

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt groaned. Was everything about him these days? He vaguely remembered picking up the notebook when he was getting out of the cabin. Judging by the looks of it, it had to be a diary.

Wait. Kurt Hummel had Blaine Anderson's diary.

Kurt debated for a moment, and stuffed it back into his satchel. He made sure to keep it deep and hidden, so no inquiries could be raised. He could look at it, and use the knowledge against the boy. After all, he was an Anderson. But Kurt just didn't want to do it. He could give it back, but he didn't want that either.

It was weird, but Kurt just wanted to keep it with him. He would never admit that he wanted to keep a small bit of the boy he could never have with him, but it was true. But he wouldn't look at it. Diaries were private and he wasn't keeping it for creepy purposes. And you never know what uncomfortable truths you could uncover by looking into a diary.

No, Kurt wasn't going to look at it.

Kurt lay on his bed, dozing on and off for an hour before the door opened and Puck sauntered in. He grabbed his guitar and started strumming, making Kurt jump up in interest.

"Hey, Puck. What's that you're playing?" Kurt asked, and Puck spun around, smiling.

"Just something that I wanted to do for the competition. You know, I'm planning on auditioning. I need a duet partner though. That's the hardest part, and the audition is tomorrow…" Kurt raised his eyebrows. Puck tended to soften when he was in the confinements of the dormitory, and especially around Kurt. Kurt felt grateful for that.

"Why don't you ask Santana, or maybe Rachel? I'm pretty sure they'll both be up for it." Kurt asked, stretching out on the bed. Puck grimaced.

"I already did. Santana's going solo for this one, and she mentioned not wanting to hurt Brittany's feelings. You know how she gets, she'll probably imagine that Pucktana is back on, which is not true." Kurt hummed in agreement. "As for Berry, well, no offense, but her breakup with Hudson is epic and she's looking for something more aggressive. Not this one." Kurt nodded, and stared at his friend for a moment.

"What song are you doing?"

"'Falling Slowly' from _Once._ If I don't get a partner soon, maybe I'll have to drop out." Puck frowned, and continued strumming. Kurt gave a tender smile and decided to offer something.

"Do you mind if I want to do it with you? I like the song, you know." Puck's head snapped up from staring at the strings, and he stared at Kurt with disbelief. Two seconds later, Puck had jumped onto Kurt's bed, capturing him in an intense hug.

"Ow, Puck! Watch my hair!" Kurt yelled, but Puck merely lifted the both of them up from the bed and started prancing around the room.

"Man, you're the best! You're definitely a lifesaver! I love you, man!" Kurt giggled, looking at the innocence seeping out of the self-proclaimed badboy. Puck strummed a few violent chords as a celebration, and they were still going when Logan opened the door.

"Boys, I don't know what's really going on here but down the volume. We can hear it _everywhere._" Kurt smiled sheepishly, and Puck merely rolled his eyes, but put his guitar down nevertheless. He glanced at Logan, and then grabbed Kurt's hand before running off to the dining hall, Kurt laughing his head off all the way.

Neither of them noticed the glare that Logan gave them as they ran off.

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine walked, discussing song choices with Wes and David. It had seemed like nobody was volunteering from Gryffindor once Shane stepped down, so Blaine would take the spot as the only volunteer. Blaine was passionately defending Michael Jackson while David complained that he didn't know any, being the absolute contemporary person who never took a look at musical history. Wes didn't know Michael as well as Blaine, but he agreed that he was a legit choice, and that he would talk to Thad about it. They entered the dining hall, when Blaine caught sight of something.

Kurt and Puckerman were standing together near the entrance, holding hands and talking animatedly. Kurt was laughing happily at something that Puckerman said, and he would give the occasional friendly slap on the arm or pinch on the cheek, only resulting in a cracky grin from the other boy.

Blaine felt his mind fill with red-hot anger. He refused to believe that it was jealousy, and that it was just because they both had been so terrible to him just because of his family name. Apparently Anderson was a taboo word amongst the particular group of fifth-year Slytherins, and the mere mention of it brought about stony faces. But this was not the point. He stared at their intertwined hands, feeling a pang in his heart. So this was why Kurt turned around 180 degrees when his name was mentioned? Was it Puck's influence? Were they dating?

"Blainers, what are you staring a- oh." Wes jabbed, and stopped abruptly when he saw the direction that Blaine was looking at. Kurt and Puck were still holding hands, and David glared while Wes sighed.

"Please, not you too. Shane was totally enough." Wes groaned, and David patted his back. Blaine merely looked at both of them with a confused expression. What about Shane?

David halted a moment when he saw Blaine's expression, and a few emotions flickered past his face when he shrugged and said, "You know, healthy house rivalry can go only so far." Wes looked at him in confusion, and David just whispered something into Wes' ear. Blaine thought he could catch the words _doesn't know _and _need._

The awkwardness was shattered when the tweedles ran into them, almost making Blaine fall over. He regained his balance pretty quickly, but Reed, who was pulled into the crash by the tweedles, wasn't so lucky. Blaine just smiled lightly before helping him up, and Evan piped up. "Blainey-boy! We've got news to tell."

Ethan supplied from the other side. "Really juicy news to tell."

Blaine heard Wes huffing jokingly about his robes, and laughed before answering. "If you guys disappoint, I'm stealing your fake wands in the night." And they all had another fit of laughter at the outrageous expression the twins had.

After about a minute, the laughter subsided and Ethan began talking again. "Anyhoo, it's about the choir competition."

"Apparently, the winner gets to sing in the Christmas feast as well!"

"Well, technically not the winner, but selected people by the judges-"

"And there might be multiple picks! From different houses!"

"This is the best part. You get to do it TOGETHER!"

Their voices had risen to a substantial amount by now, and Blaine winced at the loud ending. Wes was only listening with half an ear as he stuffed himself with food, and David was talking to Reed, so Blaine piped up.

"And that's a big deal because….?"

"Because of the inter-house amiability that we could gain-" Evan answered, but Wes cut him off.

"Twins, cut it off." Ethan tried to protest, but David stopped them with a stern glare.

Blaine had gotten used to this kind of life. Although the Gryffindor boys were nice, the house rivalry was pretty intense. The Brightmans were an exception, who went about well with everyone, but Wevid absolutely refused to associate with Slytherins and Shane did so too. No matter how much the twins tried, they were stubborn. And Blaine was just too shy.

He took another glance towards the Slytherin table. Kurt and Puck weren't holding hands anymore, but they were still sitting next to each other, the friendly touches lingering. They must be dating. He had no idea if Puck was gay, but Kurt most certainly seemed to be, and they looked pretty close. Blaine sighed and stood up. He'd lost his appetite.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt spent the week practicing with Puck, helping him out with homework as well. Mercedes filled him in with the Ravenclaw team, consisting of herself, a girl named Quinn and a boy called Mike. Mercedes seemed really excited about it, and made sure that Kurt would be prepared to be 'blown away'. Kurt really loved the diva in her. It was so sweet.

He also sneaked glances occasionally at Blaine, who, from what he could gather, was the Gryffindor representative. And the Warblers, as always, would be performing. As much as Kurt anticipated hearing Blaine sing (even though he'd never admit it), but he still thought that the Warblers were stuck-up pricks. The fact that most of them hated him was just a cherry on the cake.

The Slytherin audition had gone perfectly. Rachel was too aggressive, and Santana was too inappropriate. Kurt was glad that he and Puck were picked. He would never be able to live through it if his house did such a performance in front of everyone.

"Hey, Kurt!" someone called, and Kurt turned around in the hallway to see the Brightman twins. He smiled at the only Gryffindors who didn't seem to hate him. They were grinning widely in anticipation.

"Hey, boys. What's going on?"

"We heard that you'll be competing in the choir competition!"

"Of course, we expected you to be it, you're too good-"

"-but you need to be worried about some serious competition this time!"

Kurt frowned at their answer. Were they talking about Blaine? Was he that good?

"You guys talking about that, uhh, new guy?" Kurt faltered, not wanting the necessity to explain why he knew Blaine's name. The boys merely grinned wickedly.

"Come on Kurt, don't play dumb. You think we don't notice when you strain your ears when we talk about the competition within the Gryffindors?" Kurt blushed, and started shaking his head in denial. The twins just smiled and continued talking.

"Don't worry. We won't tell. If anyone noticed, they probably think that you're interested in stealing our setlist."

"Which, to mention, is brilliant. You need to get your knacks up if you want to perform at the Christmas feast. I hear that it's going to be epic. The feast, I mean." The twins' enthusiasm made Kurt crack a smile. He was never more grateful to have friends like them. They were kind and playful, but they kept inside their lines and never crossed it. This was something that Kurt really liked.

"Don't worry, our setlist is probably as fabulous as yours. And I'm better than everyone else. Duh."

"Ooh, the diva's back!" Ethan mocked, and Kurt laughed as he made a swipe towards him. The twin dodged it easily, and stuck his tongue out at Kurt. The three of them laughed hard, nearly leaking tears from their eyes. When they parted, Kurt was feeling considerably better. Sure, the twins found out about his little _interest _for Blaine, but they were practically two brains stuck together. And they were fine with it. Maybe everyone else will be too?

Kurt was thinking hard when he bumped into a figure at a corner, a figure that yelped and shouted "I'm sorry! Really, I really am. Are you alright?" in a familiar voice. Wait. Too familiar. Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine, practically disheveled. Kurt looked around, and noticed that a lot of books and parchment had fallen. Kurt bent down immediately to help, and when he looked at Blaine, he was invited with a sharp turn of the head. Had he made it awkward?

They gathered the rest of the objects in silence, Kurt flashing a smile as he handed the pile to the shorter boy. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching my way…" Kurt said, and Blaine began rambling again, which Kurt found kind of cute.

"No! I mean, it was my bad. I guess all this stuff covered my vision. And besides, you helped me pick all of this up." Kurt smiled apologetically, and straightened out Blaine's robes the best he could. Blaine looked away once more. Had Kurt gone too far? Blaine didn't seem to notice him from the train, which was a plus at least. He tried conversation.

"I, I heard that you'll be competing in the choir competition on Wednesday. Lead singer for the Gryffindor Warblers, right?" Kurt prompted, and Blaine blushed before answering.

"Well, yeah. I'm nervous. I just got the spot by default, so…" Blaine attempted to shrug, but it only resulted in him dropping half his load again. Kurt immediately swooped down to pick it all up, as Blaine's hands were still occupied. When he stood back up, Blaine nudged him to return it, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'll carry it for you. You're probably just going to drop it anyway." Blaine blushed again, and started leading the way to the Gryffindor dormitory, the way that Kurt was so familiar with, but he pushed the thought away and didn't mention it. Start conversation. Yeah, conversation will be good. But what to talk about? "By the way, what do you mean by default? Was it your turn for a solo or something?"

"Oh, no. I've just gotten here." I know, Kurt muttered in his head. "And it isn't like that anyway. I was the only volunteer for a solo, and my brother, well, he used to be the soloist but he stepped down and I just wanted to sing." Kurt clenched his jaw slightly at the mention of Blaine's brother, but let it pass, just like before.

"You know, we'll be competing against each other. I'm the Slytherin representative."

"I know." Kurt whipped his head around at the boy's answer, but he was looking away. Had the mention offended him? God, Kurt was really going to be paranoid if it kept on like this.

"How'd you know I-"

"_BLANE!"_

Kurt cringed as Shane Anderson burst out of the portrait of the fat lady. He stormed up to Blaine, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to find what to say, and when nothing came out, turned to Kurt.

"I thought. I made it clear. To leave. My brother. Alone." Shane hissed, jabbing a finger at Kurt's chest as he punctuated each word. Kurt's good mood vanished faster than a snitch and he glared at Shane, growling back.

"If you've got eyes, Anderson, look at the brother you baby so much. He had this hell of a load to carry and I was just being nice. If that's what I get for helping out, maybe I should've just stormed away when he bumped into me and spilled everything. Maybe I should've stepped on a few things, just for good measure. Was that what you wanted?" Shane's eyes grew wide with rage, and a vein started pulsing on his neck.

"Don't mess with me, Hummel. And what's with the sudden act? Done something wrong and needing counterevidence? Is ickle kurtie-wurtie too scwared to face detention?" Kurt's eyes flashed with rage, but stopped himself before he could do something stupid. He took a deep breath before speaking again, the venom still in his voice.

"Think for yourself. Just so you know, my record's still clean as a unicorn's soul and the horrible stories you seem to make are worse lies than the stuff the _Daily Prophet _prints out. if it offends you so much, I won't even try to be nice next time." Kurt scoffed, and had only a moment's warning before Shane's fist flew out towards his face. Kurt dodged it narrowly, and cringed in fear of future blows, but none came. Kurt looked up, and saw Blaine trapping Shane in his grip, hand behind the back.

"Shane," Blaine hissed. "I can stand up for myself well enough, thank you. Don't act like the protective older brother that you aren't. You're just being stubborn and stupid now. Let me live my own life." Kurt could do nothing but to stare. So Blaine didn't hate him too much… at least, it was clear that Blaine didn't take his brother's words too seriously.

Kurt stayed frozen for a moment, the only sound filling the silence being Shane's heavy breaths. When he came back to his senses, Kurt bent down for the third time that day to gather Blaine's stuff, which he had thrown at the ground as he lunged for Shane. He took his time, noticing Shane twitching. When he was done, he nodded at Blaine to let go of his brother. When Shane's arms were free, Kurt shoved everything harshly into his arms before he could protest.

"I'll stay quiet about that swing you took at me because you're brother's not a jerk like you. See you later at the competition, Blaine. And I really enjoyed your company. Let's talk some other time when your jerk of a brother's not around." Kurt deliberately kept eye contact with Shane while he talked, and when he finished, he turned on his heel dramatically and marched down the hallway, back to Slytherin. He needed to get that song done, and kick the Anderson's ass.

**~Blaine POV**

As soon as they entered the dormitory again, Blaine snatched his things harshly from Shane before storming into his room and flopped face-forward into the bed. He grabbed a fistful of his sheets and groaned. He was getting better with Kurt, and Shane had to come over and ruin everything. Blaine loved his brother. He really did, but right now he was downright frustrated. He'd barely had a chance to ask a proper question before Shane and his stupid grudge for Kurt had to butt in.

He could hear Wes' and David's concerned whispers, but ignored them. He just needed…. He just needed to practice. If he lost the competition, he really won't have anything to live for then. Nothing went a positive way these days. And now Shane was probably mad at him. And he hated Kurt now, holding him responsible for the family dispute that was taking place. Thinking about various things, Blaine slowly went to sleep, reciting the melody line of the competition song in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five may come sooner if I get some reviews... I'm getting lost on where to go. :(<strong>

**Nah, I'm joking about being lost but some reviews would really be nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again!**

**So, I was really touched by the reviews in the last chapter *heart***

**I went on this TOTALLY AWESOME trip yesterday, so this was a little delayed.**

**My highschool admissions start next week, so I think I won't update as such...**

**So this chapter has the singing competition, some more jealousy and more Puckurt bromances.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot here. (*sigh*)**

* * *

><p>The date of the competition came far too quickly for Blaine's liking. He was nervous, and he still hadn't made up with Shane or Kurt. Kurt, when they would see each other in passing, would suddenly wear a stony expression and purposely looked away. Blaine couldn't run after him, for his friends would notice something going on. Shane just didn't talk to him. Or look at him. Or listened to him. They would sit in the same room, and Blaine will attempt to make conversation, but he was simply ignored. It hurt, but Blaine had decided to give him some space.<p>

First off were the Hufflepuff house. A cute blonde named Brittany danced about, singing _You're the one that I want _with a big, bulky guy named Finn Hudson. The song was more playful than anything and everyone had a good laugh with the terrible dance moves of Finn compared with the graceful streaks of Brittany. He fell down once or twice, but was persistent and kept on singing. Blaine admired that.

Afterwards, the Ravenclaw house had come up. Blaine noticed Mercedes from the train, and she paired up with a boy named Artie. Another pair, whose names Blaine gathered as Quinn and Mike, stood up to sing. They sang _Without Love, _and Blaine was slightly intimidated. The Hufflepuffs were good but they were more of a laugh than some serious competition. These guys were rocking his world. Mercedes' vocals were simply stunning, and he couldn't help being mesmerized by Artie's voice and Mike's dancing. Quinn had a really pleasant voice too, easy on the eyes and ears. When he looked around, he could see Finn Hudson drooling and Rachel Berry scowling venomously in the audience.

Next up was their turn. Blaine seriously wasn't ready. He couldn't sing out the emotions, and the lyrics hadn't connected to him so well until now. But he couldn't back out. He chose the song, he volunteered. So it was now or never.

Blaine slowly stepped up the stage, and there he was, standing in front of everyone in the school and breathing hard. The Warblers murmured words of encouragement from behind him, but he couldn't help but tremble. He focused on the song, the emotions that it portrayed. He closed his eyes and nodded to the Warblers, and they immediately started harmonizing. Blaine took a deep breath and started singing.

_This is it, here I stand_

_I'm the light of the world, I feel grand_

_Got this love I can feel_

_And I know yes for sure it is real_

Blaine opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him, mesmerized. He felt a surge of pride at the sight, and sang with more clarity and power, letting go of the pure rush of emotion that ran from him with the song.

_And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times_

_And you said you really know me too yourself _

_And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes _

_But you say you gonna live it for yourself. _

_I never heard a single word about you_

_Falling in love wasn't my plan_

_I never thught that I would be your lover_

_C'mon baby, just understand_

Blaine closed his eyes, and his head immediately filled with images of Kurt. He started a little. Had it been love, with Kurt?

_This is it, I can say,_

_I'm the light of the world, run away _

_We can feel, this is real_

_Every time I'm in love that I feel_

Blaine glanced at Kurt. He was teary-eyed, and his face showed raw emotion, so different from the stony face that Blaine received these days. Encourage by it, he sang on, with more passion.

_And I feel as though I've known you since 1,000 years_

_And you tell me that you've seen my face before._

_And you said to me you don't want me hanging round_

_Many times, wanna do it here before _

_I never heard a single word about you_

_Falling in love wasn't my plan_

_I never thought that I would be your lover_

_C'mon baby, just understand_

He locked eyes with Kurt, who blanched and stared back. He hastily wiped his tears, and looked down on his knees. Averting Blaine's gaze. Blaine was a little hurt at that.

_This is it, I can feel_

_I'm the light of the world, this is real_

_Feel my song, we can say_

_And I tell you I feel that way_

Blaine glanced at Shane, who was standing behind him. He was harmonizing with a stiff face, but a smile had started to grace on his lips.

_And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years_

_And you said to me you want me for yourself_

_And you said, won't you go with me all around_

_And I know that it's really for yourself_

_I never heard a single word about you_

_Falling in love wasn't my plan_

_I never thought that I would be your lover_

_C'mon please dear, just understand_

_I never heard a single word about you_

_Falling in love wasn't my plan_

_I never thought that I would be your lover_

_C'mon dear, please understand_

Blaine trailed the last note, slowly flowing into the silence. A second ticked, and the whole school broke into a tremendous applause. All of the Warblers attacked him, knocking the air out of his lungs and patting his back. Even Shane cracked a smile, mouthing _good job _to his older brother. Satisfied of his performance, Blaine sat back down, and leaned back to enjoy the Slytherin show.

That was when he saw Puckerman hug Kurt just before they went onstage together.

**~Kurt POV**

Blaine's performance was splendid. Kurt didn't usually compliment others' performances, and it was really good. Kurt could swear that Blaine was singing to him about half of the time. It made his heart tremble just slightly. Could it have been love, like the song? No, Kurt shook his head and looked away to wipe his tears when Blaine looked his way again, and didn't lift his head. He wouldn't fall for Blaine. He'd felt this before already. And these confused burst of feelings never ended well.

"Kurt?" Kurt could hear Puck whisper in his ear, and sensed that it was their turn to go on the stage. The audience broke into applause for Blaine's performance, and Kurt stood up to follow Puck to the stage. He somehow got tangled in his legs and almost fell over, Puck catching him just in time.

"Dude, are you okay? You seem a little… trouble. Is anyone bothering you?" Kurt shook his head in denial, but Puck didn't seem to buy it.

"Come on, Puck. Let's just do the performance and get it over with. I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Puck stared him over once more, and pulled him into an intense hug.

"Dude, we got this. I just hope nobody thinks I'm your boyfriend. You need to make yourself available." Puck joked, and Kurt cracked a smile before stepping up to the stage, feeling a bit better and slightly confident.

Puck sat down on the provided stool, and strummed a few experimental notes before nodding at Kurt. He smiled and stationed himself close behind Puck, grabbing the chair. Puck smiled back over his shoulder, and started playing.

**~Blaine POV**

Oh, god. Was it Puckerman again? Was he determined to make his life miserable? The hug had made Blaine's blood boil slightly, and more so when it didn't end. They seemed to be holding each other forever until Puck whispered something into Kurt's ear, and made Kurt smile. Heavens, Blaine really had to stop the jealousy streak. They couldn't be together. Blaine tried to convince himself, but it only ended up with the opposite effect. But it hurt Blaine that he never had Kurt, and so he couldn't technically fight for him in the first place.

He tried to shake the negative thoughts away. God, he was really falling hard. Did it have to be so complicated? Everything? He raised his eyes to the stage again, and his stomach lurched at the close proximity that Kurt and Puck were keeping. Puck looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Kurt, and Blaine bit his lip at the look Kurt gave him. And they started to sing. He noticed the song, and groaned slightly. This would be the absolute torture.

_I don't know you _

_But I want you _

_All the more for that_

Puck started off, and however much Blaine hated him, he had to give it to him. The Slytherin had a great voice. Guttural, yet warm and soft at the same time.

_Words fall through me _

_And always fool me _

_And I can't react _

Kurt had started harmonizing in a small voice, and although Blaine couldn't hear it too well, he could hear the beautiful singing of the countertenor. And a countertenor at that. Blaine couldn't help but think that their voices would blend wonderfully together.

_And games that never amount _

_To more than they're meant _

_Will play themselves out _

Kurt's voice sounded better on its own. There was a depth that Blaine just couldn't place, but it made his singing so emotional.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home _

_We've still got time _

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice _

_You've made it now _

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me _

_And I can't go back _

Kurt sang softly, spinning around the chair that Puck was sitting in. Blaine's heart jolted again at the remainder that they were singing together. Together, together, together.

_Moods that take me and erase me _

_And I'm painted black _

_You have suffered enough _

_And warred with yourself _

_It's time that you won _

Kurt started to belt the notes out, and even in his misery Blaine could feel himself getting lost in the singing. So beautiful…. Blaine sighed.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home _

_We've still got time _

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice _

_You've made it now _

_Take this sinking boat and point it home _

_We've still got time _

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice _

_You've made it now _

_Falling slowly sing your melody _

_I'll sing along_

Kurt ended with sharing another happy gaze with Puck, which made Blaine want to cry again. The deafening applause swept the school, and even the Warblers (except Shane) gave them a standing ovation. Kurt looked proud and flustered, as he pulled Puck to a bow. They left the stage, but the applause didn't die so easily. Blaine sagged against his seat again as he realized that he most probably lost. God, he didn't have anything to live for.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and blanked out for a moment. He could briefly hear professor Sylvester calling them to order while the judges made their decisions. Blaine used the time to ponder over Kurt's actions. Was he simply nice by nature? But he didn't act that way with Shane. Blaine briefly pondered the possibility of Kurt's duet being a try to make Blaine jealous. Or angry. Whatever. Was Puckerman even gay?

"Okay, settle down, everyone. As you know, this time, the winner or winners will have a chance to perform in the Christmas feast. You all know that's a big deal, so…" Mr. Schuester's clear voice rang out, and the students grew quiet. "Okay, before I tell you who won, I have to say that this was a very hard choice to make. So in the end, we sort of averted the choice in a weird way. Some people may be more disappointed than others, so just keep that in mind. You guys are all winners to us." Blaine let out a snort at the standard kindergarten comment. Can't they just hurry up?

"Okay, so this competition's winners are Kurt Hummel…" the rest of Mr. Schuester's words were drowned out by a deafening roar from the Slytherin students. He waited patiently the few minutes that they took to get down from their high. Blaine felt his heart crumble at the announcement. He'd expected this result, but it still hurt.

"Okay, okay, guys. I know you're excited about Kurt winning, but there's a twist here. Noah, I'm sorry but you aren't one of the winners." Puck shouted something in disbelief, and Blaine opened his eyes. Where was this going?

"Calm down, Noah! Or else you'll get detention for this." Puck sat down with unnecessary force, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a little smug. At least Kurt won't be singing with Puck the next time.

"Okay, so let me tell you the other winner. Let me see… the other winner is…." Mr. Schuester checked his notes again, and smiled before talking again.

"Blaine Anderson from Gryffindor."

* * *

><p><strong>So! the song that Blaine did was <em>This is it <em>by Michael Jackson. It's a personal favorite.**

**The Puckurt song is _Falling Slowly _by Glen Hansard. Another personal fav :)**

**So Klaine will slowly progress from here... with twists and turns and a hellish load of problems. I like seeing them suffer :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I know I said I'd be gone but it was too tempting to resist.**

**So. According to the reviews, a lot of people are anticipating the Klaine duet!**

**Honestly I am too, but it's going to take a while before it gets to that.**

**There are a few more twists here... because I'm evil. mwahahahahahahaha.**

**Oh, and if there are people who want certain songs to be sung, I'm open to suggestions! I can't guarantee all of them, but I can try.**

**Enjoy this one, people!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. Don't make me miserable.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had frozen at the call of his name. He vaguely sensed his fellow Gryffindors jump up in ecstasy, but he himself couldn't move. Wolf-whistles, clapping on the back, and encouragement. All of it was numb at the shock of what was happening.<p>

He would get to perform at the Christmas feast.

With Kurt.

_With Kurt._

_With Kurt freakin' Hummel._

_And _they would need a lot of practice.

Blaine was sure he was hyperventilating now.

"Blaine! Aren't you going to stand up? Party in the Gryffindor common room. Come on!" Reed called, clutching onto his boyfriend. Shane looked absolutely happy, happier than Blaine had seen him in weeks. Blaine looked around, and realized that he must've spaced out after the announcement. The hall was empty, and they were practically the last of the stragglers. He jumped up to join his brother and Reed, and walked up the Gryffindor common room.

When he opened the door, they were immediately greeted with loud cries of congratulations and declarations of love. (The tweedles were doing a good job on flustering him) Shane's anger had completely disappeared, and somehow or other the room was suddenly supplied with butterbeer and more delectable treats. Blaine grabbed a pack of red vines and settled down.

"Hey, Blainers! You did great. Seriously, it was the best performance that Gryffindor has ever had in years, and I stayed here long." Wes drawled out, somehow drunk or intoxicated by the excitement of the room. Blaine laughed along.

"I'm really excited about the Christmas feast though. It is going to be truly epic." Blaine emphasized with a punch on Wes' shoulder and he pretended to cower in pain. They shared a few more laughs before Wes went off to find David.

"Blaine, you were so great. Seriously, you won. We haven't ever won before, not ever since Kurt Hummel began to represent for the Slytherin house." Dwight piped, and although the party was too loud for anyone to hear it, Blaine could see that some people froze at the name.

"Well, technically he's still unbeatable. We tied, and next year, I'm not having that. I'm totally going to kick Hummel's ass!" a few people chortled at Blaine's enthusiasm, and the tension drew off. Dwight rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you need any help eliminating the competition, call for me. I'm pretty sure his fair dose of holy water is going to melt him into a puddle." Blaine chuckled.

"Dwight, honestly. Your holy water spray didn't even work on werewolves. How is it supposed to conquer evil wizards?" Charlie Amos, the house prefect retorted. Dwight turned furiously red, and sprayed a dash on Chaz to general amusement.

"Okay, screw whatever I just said. This thing is PAINFUL!" Charlie screamed, and ran out of the room. The room burst into amicable laughter once again. Blaine noticed that they commented on Kurt as if him being evil was a general fact, but didn't comment. It seemed to be the silent agreement on the subject on one Kurt Hummel.

Blaine looked around for Shane, and found him making out with Reed on a chair in the corner. Reed was blushing scarlet as Shane reached out to caress his cheek. Reed's innocence could make anyone smile. They were seriously so cute together.

"Um… hi, Blaine?" a tentative voice of a girl rang from behind him, and Blaine spun around. A girl with clear Asian features and long hair stood there.

"Hey." Blaine answered, and then furrowed his brow in confusion. Seriously, it was so easy confusing Gryffindor as a boys' house. He rarely went about with girls. This had nothing to do with his sexual preference, of course, but he didn't know many girls all the same. "Um, no offense, but do I know you?"

"No, you probably don't. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. Fourth year." She held out her hand, and Blaine shook it softly.

"Blaine Anderson. Same year."

"I know." Tina smiled, and Blaine noticed how cute she looked when she crinkled her eyes to smile. "I just wanted to tell you that you did great. I was really impressed. Were you singing to a certain somebody?" Tina asked, and Blaine felt his face color.

"How, um, how did you notice?" Blaine stammered, and Tina giggled.

"It's hard not to when you're being so passionate about it. I've always wanted to compete, but Wesley's really stubborn about it and I guess I'm not good enough." Tina grimaced playfully and Blaine smiled.

"Well, girl, you need to let me hear you singing later on! Come on, let's party."

And with that, Blaine pulled Tina into the middle of the dance floor. He got to know her a lot better, and somehow wormed out her crush to Mike Chang. They had a great night, and when Chaz forced them into bed, it was well past midnight and nearing dawn. They settled down, grateful for the Sunday that followed afterwards, and slept like the dead.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt flopped down on his bed as he entered the dormitory. He had barely escaped the party at the common room, and it was only when Puck barked at the clingy ones that he was set free. Sure, Puck's personal discomfort had a place in that outburst, but he ignored the guilt that seeped in with the knowledge. Why was everything against him these days? Screw that, why was everything about Blaine?

He groaned again as he realized that they'd have to practice together. He himself couldn't be more delighted, but Blaine's possible reaction was scaring him. Not to mention the possibility of himself saying something stupid.

"Hey, Hummel. Congratulations on the win." Santana drawled out of nowhere. Kurt groaned and rolled over to find her in the door.

"'Tan, you're not exactly supposed to be here…" Santana ignored that and sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"Please, like anything I do is justified." Kurt chuckled.

"True, true." He smiled. The girl was a stuck-up bitch most of the time, but he liked her company. For starters, he didn't have to worry about being a bitch to her at the least. They hung out a lot, and enjoyed it. Being vocally talented just added spice to the mix.

"So, I wanted to talk about something…." Santana murmured, giving him a once-over before talking again. "But I suppose you'll want to rest. Sweet dreams, Hummel. We'll talk tomorrow." Kurt nodded gratefully, and snuggled against his pillow, not bothering to change. It had been an exhausting day, and the last thing Kurt remembered was the door closing softly behind Santana.

When he woke up the next day, it was because of Puckerman's loud snoring coming from the bed next to him. Kurt checked his watch – 6:30. Kurt groaned at the idea. It should totally be illegal for anyone having to wake up this early at Sundays. He stood up anyway, knowing that he would not be able to sleep again.

When he came out of the bathroom, hair perfectly styled and skin moisturized, he was surprised to see Puck sitting up in bed. And looking awake.

"Morning, Kurt." He said, smiling at him.

"Morning." Kurt answered tentatively, remembering his outburst the night before. Puck noticed the tone, and laughed.

"I'm not angry about yesterday, dude. I was, but I ain't a sore loser. At least, I don't last. Drop the tone." Kurt flashed a smile. It was so easy being around and alone with Puck.

"Thanks, Puck. But really, you were great. You should have won." Puck's smile dropped a little at that, and Kurt immediately worried. Did he overstep?

Despite Kurt's worries, Puck just shrugged and shook it off. "Nah, I mean, it's a little frustrating that I lost to Anderson, but I'll live. He was good, and I guess I'm making up for summer."

"Speaking of which, what happened over the summer? He seemed pretty apprehensive to meet you in the compartment." Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew 'apprehensive' was an understatement, but he couldn't get suspicious with Puck.

Puck snorted at that. "Let's just say that I gave him treatment as I treat the other Anderson." Kurt cringed. That was never nice. Well, Anderson – _Shane – _deserved that, but Blaine, well, he hadn't really done anything, had he? Besides having the same surname as that wretched kid.

The mohawked boy had noticed Kurt cringe, and chuckled slightly. "I know, and I'm sort of regretting it. Not that I don't enjoy picking on him." Kurt slapped Puck's shoulder playfully before changing the subject. After a while of that, they decided to go for breakfast, and met Santana at the common room.

"Mornin', boys. Hummel, looking good." Santana winked at Kurt, and he laughed at the flirty gesture.

They went downstairs, and immediately were greeted with the sight of Finn and that Ravenclaw girl from yesterday, Quinn, making out. Kurt made a disgusted noise, Puck's eyes widened, and Santana just marched up to them and broke them apart.

"Hey! What-" Finn exclaimed, but stopped short when he saw Santana draw her wand at him.

"Listen, man boobs. I don't care who you date, or what you do with them, but I certainly do care when you put that kind of display in my line of vision, I will ends you. Got that?" Finn nodded, terrified, and grabbed the girl's hand to a more secluded corner. Kurt had to scoff at that. He could vaguely hear the girl scolding him, and his lips pulled up on a smirk. It disappeared soon, however, when he met up with Rachel of all people at the table, who had watched the whole thing go on.

"It is seriously frustrating to see that kind of behavior around the grounds. Honestly, don't they know anything about PDA?" Kurt locked eyes with Santana, communicating the unspoken question – _being hypocritical, much? – _and rolled his eyes.

"The girl looked cute. But I'm betting anything that she isn't putting out, and that they're going to fight over it soon." Kurt commented, and everyone except Rachel laughed. Finn was really a hormonal person, and Kurt should know, what with all the awkward noises that came out of the bathroom when Finn was taking a shower. Not that they discussed it much.

They talked on and on before they stood up, and as they did, Kurt bumped in, hard, to a figure. He smirked as he noticed that it was Blaine.

"Hey, Blainey-boy. Stalking me, much?" Kurt joked, and relished at the sight of the smaller boy's cheeks flaring up.

"I-I'm not, I mean, I didn't mean to-" Blaine started to stutter, and Kurt found it simply adorable. He didn't voice it though.

"Chill, boy. Relax. I was just joking." Kurt helped him up again, ignoring the confused stares of his fellow Slytherins and the glare of Hughes and Thompson, and bade goodbye to him.

He turned around to face his friends again, and frowned at their expressions. "What?" he asked.

"Since when were you so nice to Anderson?" Puck questioned, clearly remembering his actions in the compartment that day.

"Since I found out that I had to sing with him at Christmas. I can't duet with a person I'm fighting with." Kurt stated simply, although his subconscious nagged at him for lying. Well, he wasn't about to admit that he had the greatest thing for Anderson, was he?

They walked around the grounds, making small talk, when Santana called him out. "Hummel, I need to talk to you. Come on, boy." Kurt rolled his eyes, but followed her to the shadow of the big yew in the middle of the grounds, oblivious to the figure behind the tree.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Kurt raised one of his perfect eyebrows in question. "Do about what?"

Santana snorted in response. "Duh, is it even worth phrasing? About Anderson, idiot."

"What about him?" Kurt tried to sound indifferent, but Santana caught on his façade and rolled her eyes before answering.

"God, Hummel. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Even a blind person can know that you're head over heels for him." Kurt's eyes widened, and the blood left his face. He only took half a second to regain himself and start shouting at her, and Santana truly looked surprised.

"I DO NOT have a crush on him! Seriously, Santana. You'd think that you've got better instincts than that. I despise him with all my might, and I'm just acting nice because of the stupid feast! Do you think it's easy on _me? _" he really would've screamed on. He knew he was lying, but he was sort of paranoid about the subject and Santana really didn't need to find out. But when he noticed the figure on the other side of the tree run out, sobbing, he felt a pang of guilt. More so when he noticed the black curls laden on the boy's head.

Blaine didn't need to hear that.

Kurt was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kurt. Poor Blaine. I was heartbroken by writing this.<strong>

**Once again, I'm VERY open for song prompts, and for the Christmas duet too. I have something in mind, but you guys might know something better. :)**

**Reviews make my world go around~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with more twists and turns for Klaine!**

**Well, guys. believe it or not, I only _just _registered to Pottermore. I'm waiting my activation email now.**

**And since this _is _Hogwarts... I guess the school's going to take a bigger part in settings and stuff than it had before.**

**So, we get to know a little more about Blaine here. But Klaine will progress. (But with more tumbles to face)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, why isn't glee filming on the set of Hogwarts already? I don't have a say in anything. pssshhhh.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Blaine POV<strong>

Blaine ran back to his room, sobbing. Kurt really had to do that to him, didn't he? Right when he was building up hope, Kurt had to remind him of the uncomfortable truth. Blaine cursed himself for falling for him. For getting heartbroken. For getting excited when he found out that he would duet with Kurt. It honestly had to be the most stupid thing of his life.

But he couldn't help it. And Blaine knew that his efforts to not fall for the porcelain-skinned boy would fall in vain as soon as the duet practices started. Which was bound to be soon, Christmas wasn't that far away. Blaine groaned. Did nothing go in favor of him, oh, god.

For once, Blaine was grateful to be alone. Usually, the feeling of loneliness and vulnerability scared him, but not now. It was somehow nagging at his subconscious though. Blaine tossed and turned on his bed, and decided to nap to clear his thoughts. He settled down, and delved into a troublesome sleep.

"_Leave me alone!" Blaine all-but screamed as he felt the tall, dark shadows advancing on him. They ignored him, and kept on walking slowly towards him. Blaine looked around. There was really nowhere to go. The people who circled him had left no room for escape. Slow advances just added to the torture._

_One of the guys broke the circle, jumping onto Blaine. He screamed, and tried to fight the man off him, but it was impossible. The shadow was much stronger than Blaine, if not heavier._

_Encouraged by their teammate's success, others began to break the ranks and jump towards Blaine. Blaine didn't have time to brace himself for the first blow, placed on his stomach. He doubled over in pain, but didn't have time to recover as feet and fists started beating him into a pulp._

"_We warned you, fag." One of the figures whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine could only whimper in response._

"_I would've had more patience if you didn't flaunt your faggy ways on the dance tonight. It's time we taught you a lesson." The final word was punctuated with a particularly hard blow on his stomach, and Blaine coughed out blood. They drew back at the sight, looking at him with disgust._

"_Better avoid that. Wouldn't want to catch your fairy germs on me." another jock commented. Blaine wheezed, and took a few breaths while they mocked him about spreading the gay. Yeah, like that was possible. Blaine only had a minute's time before it all started again. This time more painfully._

"_Ple-please-" a hard blow on his waist. "st-stop!" another on his calf. "I'll-I'll do any-anything!" the beating stopped for a moment, and the leader glanced down curiously. Blaine felt a surge of immense anger and malice shoot through him. Somehow, he suddenly felt powerful._

"_Really, fag? You'll do anything? Now won't we try-" the jock stopped off, coughing and spluttering all of a sudden. Blaine blinked, and started to concentrate more. He watched as his tormenter's face turn blue, then purple, and then a sheen of white as he crumpled to the ground. Everyone stared at the body in shock before someone in the circle screamed._

"_You-you freak! You filthy little queer- you- you…." They paled as the knowledge sank in, and then started screaming before running away. But not before tossing a heavy piece of concrete at his head. Blaine felt the dull _thunk, _and slipped out of consciousness._

Blaine woke up with a start, sweating horribly and panting. God, he'd thought that he was over with the nightmares. No, flashbacks. Flashbacks of the event that somehow sent him to Hogwarts, but made his life a living hell for a long time. He'd almost forgotten about it, but it had come back again.

Blaine sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping brother. He remembered exactly what had happened where his dream cut off. He woke up days later, in a concussion and damaged everywhere. He had to go to trial, but was released due to lack of evidence and the self-defense excuse. When he managed to heal and the nightmares subsided, he was allowed to go to school. But to Hogwarts. Where nobody knew anything, except Shane. And his lost diary. Oh, god.

He sighed. Why was this coming back again? Oh, right. The attack was right after the incident when he'd asked out his crush to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Aside from being horribly rejected, the jocks had been alerted of the fact and had come after him. Blaine had gone stag, only to be cornered and beat up when he went out for air.

Rolling against the pillows again, he muffled his hiccups with the pillow. Rejection. He felt pathetic for making it a traumatic experience. And he hadn't even been rejected for real yet. He'd had a stupid crush that had always hated him. That was all. He needed to go back to sleep. To forget about whatever had happened. Because nothing really happened.

And nothing will ever happen between them.

**~Kurt POV**

After the incident on the grounds, Kurt could most certainly sense that Blaine was avoiding him. Not that they ran into each other much even before that happened. But now that Kurt was trying to apologize, he never seemed to find himself in the other boy's presence.

After the awkward moment, Santana had bugged him about getting upset about Anderson finding out. It had only resulted in Kurt snapping at Santana that he wasn't as cruel as she was, which led to a fight and them not talking. Somehow, without Santana Kurt was left with Rachel to talk with. Which was pure torture. Mostly, Kurt didn't mind Rachel's presence too much but her ramblings about Finn and Quinn were impossible to endure. Personally he thought that Fuinn was a good couple, but it freaked Kurt out to see exactly how much Rachel could find out about Quinn. It was like she had stalked her.

"She's the Ravenclaw prefect, fifth year, naturally. I'm a tad suspicious. She missed a few months of school last year, and writes way too many letters to unknown places. I'll be damned if I don't find out what she's hiding-"

"Rachel, stop." Kurt sighed, exasperated, and Rachel shut her mouth immediately. "Look, I understand that you're jealous." Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Kurt held out a hand to stop her. "And I understand that you want Finn back, and the easiest way to do so is to find her faults. But that's not fair. And whatever you're searching for, it's the past and she's probably a different person now. So can we just drop it?"

Rachel seemed immensely offended, but shut up nevertheless. She knew Kurt was in a bad mood, and knew better than to get on his nerves.

"Thanks." Kurt breathed out and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, heading for lunch. When they made to join their friends at the Slytherin table, Santana shot Kurt a glare before standing up and moving elsewhere. Kurt groaned as he thunked his head on the table. Was everyone mad at him?

Puck patted his back in sympathy, and Kurt mumbled incoherently in response. All of a sudden, Kurt felt Puck's hand stiffen on his back. He was about to ask what was wrong when Puck snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Anderson?"

Kurt jerked his head up in response, and saw Blaine there, biting his lips adorably and shifting his feet, eying Puck apprehensively. Meeting eyes with Kurt, Blaine sighed softly before speaking. "I just needed to talk to Kurt. We need to practice for the Christmas feast, and send a note of the time telling whatever time you're available." And before Kurt could even let out a single syllable, Blaine had turned on his heel and marched off to the other side of the hall. Kurt groaned again and buried his face in his palms.

"Hummel, seriously? _You're on a first-name basis with Anderson? _What exactly is going on with you?" Puck inquired, agitated. Something inside of Kurt snapped, and before he knew it he was screaming at Puck as well.

"You know what? Screw you! SCREW ALL OF YOU!" he'd stood up forcefully, and Puck was staring at him, surprised. "I'll be on a first-name basis with whoever I want, I'll go around and like whoever I want, I'll be nice to whoever I want! So screw everything and leave me alone about everything I do!" he was causing quite a scene, and he knew it. What he didn't know, however, was that Blaine hadn't left completely. That the curly-haired boy had heard Puck's inquiry. That he was still there when he stormed out of the hall.

That he was staring, heart thumping hard and fast because of the protective gesture.

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine ran out of the hall soon after Kurt, but didn't follow him. He understood that Kurt would need a bit of space after that outburst, and would wait for the interrogation. Sure, he was still mad at Kurt for saying _those things _about him when his back was turned, and he was willing to forgive after a talk or two. And hopefully he'll get that once they start to practice.

He entered his dorm to the sight of Wes, David and Shane sitting inside, looking serious. What was going on?

"Hey, Blaine. We've been waiting for you. Where did you go?" David said, but something was wrong. His usually cheerful voice was clipped and somehow uncomfortable. And Blaine was sure that they'd stayed behind long enough for them to see him walking towards Kurt when he'd excused himself after lunch.

"I was talking to Kurt. To plan practices for our Christmas performance." Blaine answered stonily, eye narrowed at the trio.

"Well, we need to talk about that." Wesley commented, fidgeting a little when Blaine's stare hardened.

"While I strongly believe that there's nothing to talk about, what exactly are you referring to?"

"We, we sort of need-" Wes started, but Shane cut him off suddenly.

"We need you to stop hanging around with Hummel."

Silence filled the room, the atmosphere tense. The brothers were staring intensely at each other unblinkingly, and Wes gulped nervously while David scratched his head awkwardly.

"You know what-" Shane began to talk, but Blaine interrupted.

"Yes, Shane, I know what that meant. And I'm not going to listen to you." David sighed softly at Blaine's words, but Blaine ignored them. "I know you guys don't like Kurt, but I'm not going into a state of discomfort with my future duet partner. And I'm not even hanging around with him. We talk a little when we bump into each other, that's all."

Shane growled maliciously, and Blaine jumped back a step, his confidence faltering slightly. "Like you know what he's capable of! Like you know him as the devil he is, Blaine. He's capable of so much more than whatever he stopped on showing you, and, believe me, it's not pretty. I'm just trying to protect you. I-" Shane stopped short as Blaine's eyes burned with fire at his words. Blaine took controlled step after step before he set himself in front of Shane.

"Don't you _dare _even attempt to protect me, Shane Anderson." Shane gulped, knowing that he'd crossed a line with that sentence. "Believe it or not, I'm still the older and more responsible one in this family and just because I had to endure 3 years more of a hellhole than you doesn't mean that I'm your responsibility. And it doesn't mean that you have to protect me, either. I may be inexperienced in this world, Shane. But I know better about human nature than you do. And don't you dare try to force me into that twisted protection thing." Blaine kept his voice low and steady, but it somehow made it more intimidating. Blaine felt bad for scaring Shane this way. But he had to know that he wasn't anyone's responsibility, much less his own little brother's.

"Boys? We need to gath- oops, am I interrupting something?" Chaz opened the door, only to be greeted with the brothers glaring intensely at each other and Wevid sitting there, looking awkward.

"Not at all, Chaz. We were just wrapping up." Blaine said with a tone of absolute finality, and sauntered out to the common room. He settled down on a chair near the window when he noticed an owl struggling to get in. He hurriedly opened the window, grabbing the note it had to offer. Despite the fight that he'd just had with his brother, a smile graced his lips as he read the contents of the note.

_Meet me tomorrow at the senior commons at the sixth floor at 8PM sharp. We have about 3 hours until curfew, so we'll choose the song and practice a little, and talk if it's okay with you. I really need to talk to you. Hope you come. – K_

He was reading the note again and again, admiring the perfect, slightly slanted, delicate handwriting that asked to meet with him. He was so absorbed in analyzing it that he didn't notice when the twins ambushed him from behind.

"Hey! Blainey-boy! What's that you're reading!" one of them yelled as they took Blaine by surprise. He yelped in response and clutched the note tightly, not wanting them to see the contents.

"Wha-what- oh my god- it's nothing!" Blaine yelped, and the other twin snorted.

"Yeah, Blaine. Surely 'nothing' makes you smile like a puppy high in marijuana." Evan joked, and made to attack Blaine for the note.

"Oooh, Blaine's being secretive about it! I bet anything that it's a love letter!" Ethan cried, and started tickling Blaine's sides. In no time, they had Blaine writhing and spasming as Blaine was very ticklish.

"God-Evan! No, not the stomac- oh my god! Of god, Ethan, please st- yeesh!" Blaine wheezed out, giggling hard and very out of breath. He accidentally loosened his grip on the note, and Evan grabbed the chance to nick it from Blaine's hands.

"Oh my g- Evan! No!" Blaine yelled, but too late. Evan had already read the contents and was wheezing with laughter himself. Ethan let go of Blaine to inspect the note himself but the note was snatched away by the owner before any of them could get to it.

Blaine had flushed red, and avoided looking into Evan's sniggering eyes. He tucked the note into his pocket safely, earning a snort from him. Charlie then called the meeting to order, just when Blaine saw the same owl in front of him again. He quietly reached out and grabbed the second note, making sure that neither of the twins saw him. What he saw made a huge smile break on his face, and Blaine wasn't really sure how he fared for the rest of the meeting.

_With the sudden ignorance, I'll suppose that the twins got to you. I don't want intrusions in our meeting, so meet me in the seventh floor next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. 7 'o clock. Trust me and make sure no one follows. I want a little privacy. – K_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I had to throw in a Room of requirement gig somewhere in there. I love that place, seriously.<strong>

**Again, I'm open to song suggestions. Either duets, solos, and whatever else you guys want to hear.**

**Later on, I'm guessing the next 2-3 chapters, we'll find out more about everyone's past and history. Or maybe I should torture you guys a bit more? ;P**

**Reviews make me write more! Teehee :)**

**Oh, and just to add, the twins aren't evil. They're actually setting Klaine up with their ninja instincts. Just in case anyone gets suspicious :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Despite my past warnings that I'm going to take a break... I'm back again.**

**Somehow, this bugs me until I've written it. And afterwards, I can concentrate on everything. it's weird.**

**So! My Pottermore account is CharmHeart7587 of Slytherin. Add me :)**

**Klaine meets up in this chapter. Be prepared for fluff! (I think)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee, or Hogwarts, It won't be so T-rated.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kurt POV<strong>

Kurt paced around the common room anxiously. He had fifteen minutes left until the appointment with Blaine, and he was nervous as hell. He and Puck had talked everything that happened through, and were back to normal again. He didn't have that much luck with Santana though. And now even Rachel was avoiding his angsty company. He was too nervous for anything.

Ten minutes. God, why did he do this? But he knew he had to leave right now. Or else he'll run, ruining his perfect hair that he'd styled to perfection in the past hour. Kurt sighed deeply and stepped out of the door. He could do this. He would not get scared.

Kurt chanted a mental pep talk in his head all the way to the seventh floor, but when he turned the corner, all thoughts were wiped from his brain. Blaine was standing there, hair free from its usual gel prison and slightly tousled, panting slightly and shifting nervously. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Kurt stared, open-mouthed until Blaine noticed him, and waved his hand.

"Hey." Blaine murmured softly, and once again Kurt had to mentally stop himself from admiring that voice.

"H-hey yourself." Kurt stuttered slightly. _Nice, Kurt. Now he'll think that you're an idiot that can't even pronounce a proper greeting. _Blaine giggled lightly, and the sound somehow made Kurt's heart soar.

"So, where do we go now? I don't see any meeting places around here." Blaine commented casually, but Kurt sensed a faint blush in his cheeks. The sight made him smile.

"Oh, trust me. This corridor has the best meeting place of all times in Hogwarts." With that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand (they both blushed at the action) and started to pace in front of the stretch of wall there.

Blaine squirmed, but not out of discomfort. Kurt was pretty sure it was confusion. "Kurt, what are we-"

"Shh, I told you to trust me. Nobody's going to attack you from the shadows." Kurt whispered jokingly, and found that Blaine tensed slightly at the words. He loosened soon enough, but it made Kurt suspicious. But he didn't push it. Their friendship was too fragile yet.

After their third pace, Kurt spun Blaine towards the door that had materialized in the wall. Blaine gaped, and Kurt giggled at the expression before holding his hand and pulling him inside.

The room was magnificent, as always. Equipped with various folders of sheet music, a plush loveseat in the middle (Kurt blushed. Was that what he'd required?), a piano and a guitar. It was spacious, and Kurt was sure that it would be soundproof, like a true music room.

He enjoyed the sight of Blaine's eyes bugging out at the sight. Slowly taking in the room before choking out, "Wha-what is this place?"

Kurt smirked softly. "Welcome, Blaine. To the room of requirement."

**~Blaine POV**

"The room of-?" Blaine was incoherent by now. He'd never had a music room so nicely equipped. It was like all his dreams coming true.

"Requirement, yeah. Nice, isn't it?" Kurt waved it off, giving the feeling that it was nothing for him. Of course. Kurt could visit this place anytime, anytime he wanted. Well, Blaine wasn't one to let this knowledge go. He had a nagging feeling that this would become his second dorm room.

"Nice is an understatement." Blaine chuckled, and ran towards the guitar like a child faced with a room full of toys. He could hear Kurt giggling, but he was too happy to stop.

"Alright, you toddler. It's time that we talk." Blaine's hands, which were caressing the piano at that point, froze and Blaine started to get nervous. Of course. They were here to talk, not to see Blaine lose his dapperness. Honestly, he didn't want to talk. Well, he wanted to, but he was afraid of the consequences. What could this lead to?

Before he knew it, Kurt was standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." Kurt murmured in his ear, and Blaine started to worry that maybe the taller boy could hear his irregular heartbeat. Well, it wasn't something that he could control, was it? "I'm not going to lose myself this time. I just…. Wanted to apologize for everything."

Kurt led him towards the couch, where they sat down next to each other. The close proximity was doing things to him, and Blaine tried hard to resist the urge to snuggle into the boy's chest. That would be crossing lines.

Once they settled down, Blaine started to speak. "So… what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kurt gulped nervously, and slipped out of the couch. Blaine looked at him curiously as he settled down on the floor, grasping his hands nervously. And then Kurt looked at Blaine, straight in the eyes.

"Look, Blaine. I'm sorry that I'd been a total jerk to you. I'm sorry about everything. The thing in the train, in the grounds, everything about your brother and stuff… I assure you, nothing, and I mean _nothing, _was of my free will. I regret everything, and this, well, I hope you understand that I'm not being nice to you just because I wanted to have a successful Christmas performance. I like you Blaine. I really do. And I really hope that we could be good friends. Maybe not in front of your brother or my friends, maybe just secretly, but I just want to be in good terms with you." Kurt blurted out, and Blaine's heart fluttered at the words. He knew it was stupid. Kurt probably wanted to just be _friends, _and nothing more. But the knowledge that he didn't hate Blaine made his heart soar.

"I'm sorry too. I… I guess I should have stopped Shane. He was a total jerk to you and I apologize in his behalf, I guess." Blaine said, Kurt smiled, and merely replied, "I was a jerk to him as well, so no offense taken, I suppose." They stayed in a comfortable silence, Kurt slipping up slightly to sit back next to Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are you…. You know, dating Puckerman?"

Kurt spun around with wide eyes, staring at Blaine incredulously. Blaine instantly regretted asking. It wasn't his business, and if Kurt was straight… god, it would be offending.

"Well, for starters, no." Blaine mentally let out a sigh of relief. "Puck's straight. And we're just really, really good friends."

Blaine was relieved at that. If Kurt was dating anyone, they won't let him be in such close proximity in the way Puck acted, right? That is… unless Kurt was straight and his girlfriend believed in 'epic bromances'. That latina girl, Santana? Well, she looked pretty close to Kurt as well, but Blaine was ninety-nine percent sure that she was lesbian. If not, well, screw his gaydar.

"Secondly, if I had a choice – not that I have much of it now – I would never, I mean _never _date Puck. Even if he was the only guy who ever likes me, which he practically is right now. He's nice when he's alone with me, but the badboy thing is too much for me to stand in public. I'm a romance person, and if Puck was gay and we were dating, it'll be all about the- the physical side of relationships." And with that, Kurt blushed crimson. It sort of reminded him of a blushing Reed. It was cute, and endearing in a way. And – Blaine was doing a mental jig – he'd just admitted that he was gay. And single.

"Oh." Was all that Blaine could strain out. Kurt frowned slightly, and giggled.

"And you?" Blaine cocked his head in confusion, and Kurt continued. "I mean, are you dating anybody? Well, are you even gay, to start with? Because my gaydar is screaming _capital-G Gay _but it's been proven faulty sometimes." Kurt looked a little nervous, but Blaine giggled.

"Well, it's going right for now. I'm gay. Definitely and positively gay." Kurt _beamed _at that, making Blaine blush again. They didn't talk for a while, the silence slowly becoming meaningful. After a few minutes, Blaine cleared his throat and stood up.

"We-we should practice." Kurt scrambled up at that, and they walked to the piles of sheet music together, both feeling the heavy chemistry flowing in between.

They decided to search for sheet music separately, and to alert each other when they found a good one. Curfew came by too soon, so Kurt and Blaine decided to meet up soon, and to search for more songs in the meantime.

"You know, I've really grown to like you today." Blaine joked as they exited the room, earning a faint blush from Kurt.

"I've always liked you." Kurt countered, and Blaine blushed furiously. Maybe they won't be able to get too close around their respective friends, but even if it would have to be a secret, Blaine loved the idea.

"We'll… meet up soon, I suppose?" Kurt said, and Blaine pondered for a moment.

"We'd better. Christmas isn't too far away and we need songs."

"You should be grateful of my range. I could do almost any song. You, on the other hand…." Kurt smirked at Blaine, and Blaine hit Kurt playfully on the arm.

"Oh, it's _on, _Hummel." They made small talk like that all the way to the portrait of the fat lady, who eyed them apprehensively.

"Kurt, I can't open the door for Blaine if you're still here! And boy, don't you DARE say the password in front of him!" the fat lady screamed, and Blaine vaguely wondered how would she know Kurt's name.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Back to where someone wants me." Kurt smirked, and winked at Blaine before turning at his heel and leaving. Blaine rolled his eyes and heard the tiny _huff _of the lady from behind him.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me the password?" she barked at him, and Blaine just rolled his eyes again before muttering 'Belladonna' and opening the door. And an unpleasant sight graced his eyes. The twins were there, covered in unknown slime and trying hard to scrub it off. Blaine let out a loud guffaw at them, and they turned their attention to Blaine.

Blaine only had a second's warning to escape the boys charging at him.

"Woah, woah! What's going on here!" Blaine shouted, circling the common room to run from the boys trying to attack him with playful malice in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Ethan screamed, making Blaine wince at the high-pitched sound. "We went to the senior commons to pull something on your little date and look what happened!" Blaine still had the decency to blush at the word 'date' while running for dear life.

Sooner or later, the twins overpowered him and Blaine found himself covered in the pink slime as well. They all fell as a laughing heap on the common room floor and stayed like that for a pretty long time until the door opened again, revealing Shane and Reed, slightly disheveled.

"Hey, guys! What-Umm… what's that on your faces…?" Reed blurted out, laughing. Shane joined in, their mirthful laughter ringing in the common room. Blaine met the eyes of the tweedles, who were wearing identical grins on their faces. He could sense that they were all thinking the same thing, and winked. Evan grinned and started counting. "Three… two… one…"

At the final count, they launched themselves on the couple who fell with a yelp and a muted squeak. Moments later, all of them were covered in pink slime from head to toe, and laughing their heads off.

Of course, the smile was wiped from their faces as soon as their discovered that it won't come off.

"What on Earth did you guys put in this? This stupid-thing-won't-come-off!" Shane accused, punctuating every word with a vicious scrub.

"We didn't!" Evan squeaked, and Blaine let out a giggle at the sound.

"Yeah, we have nothing to do with this stuff. Seriously!" Ethan piped up as well.

"Then who else could ever be related into this stuff?" Reed said, smiling. He'd given up on his own portion of slime already.

"We went to the senior commons-"

"To intrude on my meeting with Kurt." Blaine stated, and Shane's face immediately hardened. Reed noticed, and hurriedly muttered, "Then what?"

"Oh, apparently they changed their meeting place-"

"-and didn't tell us! God, Blaine. We're disappointed." Blaine smirked. Shane's face was still stiff.

"Anyways, we open the door, shouting their names-"

"-and this was what hit us!" Evan concluded, watching Shane carefully despite the joking tone.

Shane merely stood up, face stony and limbs stiff, and walked straight to the dorms, ignoring Reeds cries for him to come back. He sent Blaine an apologetic glance, and Blaine shrugged. The slime, on the other hand….

That was when Blaine noticed a familiar owl on the window, holding a note. He grabbed it, which held a spell to get rid of the slime. With the twins praising Kurt and his holy self, Blaine stood up, slime-free and mind reeling at the kind gesture, and returned to the dorm. He found Shane asleep in his bed, completely clean as well. He wondered for a moment about that before going to sleep himself. He'd ask Kurt later.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt was standing in his room, singing out a few verses. He'd gotten back to his normal relationship with Santana, and she was supposed to help him on an impromptu performance with Rachel. On the song choice, Santana had rolled her eyes and muttered something like 'denial' but it was a personal favorite of Kurt's and they were planning to sing in ten minutes or so.

"Come on, lady-lips. We've got a show to do." Santana called from the door, and Kurt grinned at her before striding to meet her, a jump in his step. Santana just rolled her eyes, and they started off to the senior commons for their performance, Rachel on their heels.

"Hey, Kurtsie! Where are you going?" Evan asked when they met in the hallway. Kurt gave him a 'bitch, please' glare before answering.

"Impromptu performance at the senior commons." Evan paled, and then his eyes sparkled, and then suddenly ran off. Kurt laughed at the sight. Seriously, the twins were impossible to hate with all their adorableness. Rachel, however, seemed to think otherwise.

"Those twins are so annoying. Do they even ever sit down and do anything?" Kurt frowned, and snapped back.

"Their grades are on top of the class, Rachel. Don't underestimate them. It's not like they ever did anything to you." Rachel shut up, and Santana waggled an eyebrow. A few minutes later, they were at the senior commons, where the students who had heard the news were already gathering. Kurt waited for a few more minutes for more people to enter before stepping up, Santana and Rachel harmonizing to the music coming from Kurt's boom box.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Kurt sang out on his high tones, noticing the door opening. It revealed the slightly breathless twins and Blaine. Kurt's heart started to soar as the girls sang out the back lines

_Who'd you think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Boy, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine, and jumped on the furniture and gesturing at the girls.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

The girls swayed to the music, doing a little dance that they'd made up.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Kurt smiled and took over.

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

He risked another glance at Blaine. He was staring at him, mesmerized, and Kurt winked at him, making him blush.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When're you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad_

Kurt almost missed his beat. He hadn't broken the eye contact with Blaine yet, and he'd just realize that this song _really _hit close to home. So **that **was what Santana was talking about.

_Whoa, No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

He turned away from Blaine again, jumping onto the sofa, staring down at the girls.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Santana just gave him a smirk, and Kurt rolled his eyes before jumping back on the floor and facing Rachel.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

He pointed a sassy finger at Santana before twirling around.

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Walking around the room, he received wolf-whistles from various boys when he grabbed the tweedles to link arms with, who gracefully danced along with him.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

The twins twirled Kurt simultaneously, who spun around to face Blaine.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Kurt poked a finger at Blaine's shirt, to the general _ooh_s of their surroundings, before he sang out the long note.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Applause exploded all around them, and Kurt, blushing, quickly turned around to return to the girls. Rachel seemed oblivious enough, but Santana had her famous smirk on her face already. They made to leave when Santana leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"I _told _you so, Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>A serenade! and Klaine fluff! And InLove!Kurt!(sort of)<strong>

**I just... needed to give them a little peace. It's going to go tumbling soon enough, but nothing too serious. And the feast is coming before.**

**The song is _I won't say I'm in love_ from the Disney movie Hercules. It's so adorable, I had to make Kurt sing it.**

**Again, Reviews, Song suggestions, and everything else is appreciated.**

**And lemme just ask a favor... Can everyone with youtube accounts go and watch/like this: http:/ / CXHCgvoTsiY (get rid of the spaces)**

**That's me reading... and my friend with the pics. It's a competition I'm doing and I really want a shot. Advertisement is LOVE too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be glad, my chapters are slowly-owly getting longer :)**

**And I decided to leave the fluff for a little while longer, but the next chapter is going to be CHAOS (or so I hope)**

**So be warned... but all you have to worried in this chapter is fluff. Lots of it.**

**Disclaimer: Can you guys see my name on the news saying that Ryan Murphy and JK Rowling gave their brainchildren to me? No? Dang. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was studying on his bed (okay, more like inventing spells because Kurt didn't really need to study) when he felt his bed dip with a weight. Lifting his head to find Santana, Kurt raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What's on, Tana?" Kurt asked when he saw her 'I've-got-some-seriously-juicy-gossip' expression on her features. She smirked before answering.

"Oh, come on, Hummel. Do you even have to ask?" Kurt's eyebrow only rose higher, and Santana sighed,

"Please. Like I don't know you romantic face. Spill, Hummel. What happened with Anderson?"

Kurt blushed at the question before quickly muttering 'nothing' and lying back down. Santana snorted and glared at her, as if to force the truth from him. But then, she sighed and her expression softened into a gaze that Kurt only saw her make at Brittany.

"Look, Kurt. I'm not doing this because I want to mock you, or tease you or whatever. You're my friend and I care for you. Just… I just want you to know that. I talk like that because it's just the way I am, but you know I'm always there to listen. It's not the first time, and you know that." The use of his first name informed Kurt that she wasn't joking, and he lifted his head.

"Santana…"

"Look, Hummel. Don't get teary-eyed at me. I just… I just want you to be happy. Because everyone deserves that, with a few exceptions, and because you've been through so much that you just deserve all of it. And I know… that hiding it doesn't help. So just know that I'm here." Her sassy self was back, but Kurt could feel the truthfulness behind her usual attitude.

"Santana… you just…. You don't know how much this means to me. And especially when I've been a bitch to you for the past few weeks. I know you're always going to be there, and I will be too. Of course, I'll be after Britt, right?" Kurt grinned, and Santana let out a clear peal of laughter.

"Well, I'm honored. But back to the point. What happened during your practice and why were you proud enough to sing that song – not to even mention to _him – _in front of everyone?" Kurt blushed.

"That wasn't on purpose, I danced with the tweedles and you guys and everyone else before singing to him. I bet nobody noticed." Santana snorted in response.

"Please, with all the sexual tension between you guys-"

"Santana!" Kurt scolded, blushing furiously. Santana's trademark smirk came back as she realized.

"Oh, right. _Baby penguin, _huh? Seriously, going around with Puck while we weren't talking, well, that lulled me into a sense of security. Blame it on him." Kurt pouted, and Santana just grinned. Kurt sighed in exasperation, and flopped back into the pillows.

"We had a truce. We like each other, and we're going to be good friends."

"Friends my ass, when will you start bang-"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Kurt stood up, and ran from the room, sticking his tongue out at a smirking Santana. Maybe he'll go and look for songs. Yeah, that seemed right. Maybe he'd grab a coffee from that little vendor that the students had set up? Well, that had better come first. He took off in the direction of the coffee shop, a million different things in his head.

**~Blaine POV**

When Blaine walked into the small coffee place, he wasn't really expecting to see Kurt there. Once, it was too hard to find each other when they wanted to talk, and now it seemed like he was everywhere. Not that Blaine was complaining or anything.

"-and a grande nonfat mocha, with some cinnamon cookies…" he heard Kurt say to the cashier, and a thougth struck Blaine. He walked up to them, telling the vendor, "add a medium drip to that. How much is it?" the cashier told him the amount, and Kurt just gaped at Blaine as he paid for the both of them. Blaine winked and led them to a table.

"Wow, fancy seeing you here." Kurt muttered, and Blaine grinned widely.

"Same for me. Consider the coffee as a prize for being friends." He sat down, and Kurt bit his lips, looking around for a moment. Soon, though, Kurt loosened and settled down comfortably. They sipped their coffee, casting glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Then they started to talk about the duet. Blaine complained that the songs were all too flirty, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Like I care. Excuse me, you're talking to the person who sang a love song with Puckerman. Oh, the things I tolerate for music." They laughed, and conversation flowed easily even after that. They had moved the subject to the new line of dress robes released recently when Tina suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Blaine! Long time no see, Kurt." Kurt waved, and Blaine stared between them, confused. They knew each other?

"Um… hi, Tina. What brings you here?" Tina rolled her eyes at the question.

"For coffee, duh. And I just noticed the two very talented soloists and I just couldn't resist. Don't you think this place is a little dull? I think the perfect solution is music, don't you agree?" the two boys gaped at her, disbelieving expressions on their faces. Everyone knew that they were supposed to hate each other and they were _supposed _to meet only for the duet. Singing in public, on the other hand…. Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was biting his lip nervously. But a moment after, Kurt lifted his head and smiled at Tina.

"Well, why shouldn't we?" Blaine gaped at Kurt, who gave him a wink in return. He walked up to the corner where tables were sitting close to each other, and waved his wand to move it into a makeshift stage. Then he called Blaine over.

"Kurt…. Are we seriously doing this? I mean, we don't even have a song chosen." Blaine whispered frantically, nervous. Kurt blushed at that question and muttered something about having thought of something. Blaine gaped at him, scandalous.

"Kurt Hummel, have you _planned _this thing?" Blaine asked, incredulous, and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Of course not! In any case, you were the one who barged in and insisted that you buy me coffee. And Tina's more of your friend than mine. If anyone planned it, it should be you." Kurt scoffed, and Blaine grinned sheepishly.

"Guess you're right. So what song?" Kurt just dug into his satchel and pulled out some sheet music, handing it to Blaine. Right after that, Kurt pulled out a boom box from the same satchel as well. Noticing that Blaine was staring the satchel, eyes bugging wide, Kurt gave a simple explanation. "Undetectable extension charm." And turned it on. Blaine noticed the familiar guitar tune, and blushed as he jumped onto the makeshift stage next to Kurt.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes there's a chance_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you_

Blaine's voice quivered slightly as he processed the lyrics. God, they were so true it hurt. And then Kurt started harmonizing – yep, he was definitely head over heels for the pale boy.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I wanna come too-_

Blaine paused, and then it was just Kurt singing alone.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_No one understands me_

_Quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

Kurt sent a sidelong glance at Blaine, who blushed and ducked his head. Kurt started swaying, perfectly in beat and just like a music video. Blaine slowly matched his movements, and they started twirling around each other as the chorus started.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About the same coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

Blaine took over, lifting a gentle hand as if to caress Kurt's cheek but never quite touching. He sang out the chorus as Kurt slipped flirtatiously away from him, teasing.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

And then they were harmonizing again. Blaine couldn't help but notice that it did blend perfectly together.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes, there's a chance_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too-_

Kurt slid down from the stage, maneuvering through the tables and shooting glances at Blaine. The sight made his heart flutter, more so when mixed with the lyrics.

_Because, oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

Kurt started to sing the first part of the chorus on his own again, climbing onto the stage gracefully.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About the same coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

Blaine walked towards Kurt from the other side of the stage, and sang his own verse.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

Their voices mixed again for the last part, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

_All of the while_

_All of the while, it was you_

_You-_

_You-_

_You-_

While they sang, they eventually ended up facing each other in close proximity, singing to each other. As the final harmonies died, the tiny coffee shop erupted in applause. A crowd had gathered, and the place was packed. They came down from the stage, Blaine still dizzy from the rush. He helped Kurt gather his things, and muttered a quick goodbye before leaving, heart thumping loud, the lyrics still ringing in his ears.

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt ran out of the coffee shop, face red and heart racing. Maybe he'd been a little too straightforward by suggesting the song? But Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself, so Kurt couldn't have done that much of a wrong, right? The worries about what Blaine would think, it wiped all thoughts of his friends finding out. Of course, he was painfully reminded when Puck cornered him as soon as he entered the common room.

"What the HELL, Kurt? You sang with Anderson in the coffee shop? And a flirtatious song, from what I've heard? What exactly is happening to you?" Puck screamed, and Kurt winced at the loud sound. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Santana glaring at Puck.

"Puck, drop it." Kurt said with a sigh. "We're not really supposed to have a grudge against Blaine anyway. No reason to. And I like that kid. End of story." He gave a feeble push on Puck's shoulders, who didn't budge. Puck seemed furious and looked like he needed to straighten this out immediately.

"Drop it? How could you ask _me _to drop it! Especially considering what you went through the last time this happened? Kurt, I know how hard you suffered after _him. _I don't want to see you get hurt. Not by an idiot like that." Puck snapped, and Kurt winced at the reminder. Of course, this had happened before. And of course it ended badly. But it wasn't like that.

"Blaine is not an idiot and this isn't like last time." Kurt said, but even he himself could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Puck merely gave a loud, obnoxious snort. "Then pray tell me, Kurt. What is this?"

Kurt didn't think it over before answering. It was almost like a reflex, or something that had been bubbling inside of him that was waiting for the opportunity to be released. In any case, Kurt wasn't prepared for the answer that blurted out of his mouth.

"I love him."

Time seemed to stop with the shocked expression on Puck's face. Kurt, just realizing what he said, straightened up frantically to see if anyone else had heard. Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard, except Santana who was standing with a dumbstruck expression on her face. Grabbing the moment, Kurt shoved Puck slightly out of the way to run to his dormitory, and sank down on the bed, head spinning.

It was only when he noticed the owl fluttering at the window that he finally stood up. He opened the window and untied the note from its leg. The note made his head spin again, and he dropped down once more.

_Meet me tonight. Same time, same place. I've got a song I want to pass by you. – B_

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine made himself to the room of requirement thirty minutes before they had planned to meet. There was a song that he really wanted to sing with – no, sing _to _– Kurt, and he was nervous again to just think about the consequences of singing in front of such a talented boy. But he had to try. It was his own way of confessing his feelings to Kurt as well. And judging by the song they just did together, well, it can't be just him, right?

Blaine sat down on the piano stool, and brushed his fingers once against the keyboard. He took a deep breath. Kurt would probably say that it's silly. But he just had to do this.

He started playing, and sang. The song choice was maybe a little bit bad, but it was good for the purpose.

_Baby I will not pout_

_Baby I will not cry_

_Cause I got your love this Christmas time._

_When the snow's on the ground_

_And it's freezing outside_

_I got your love this Christmas time._

_On every list I've ever sent_

_You're the gift I'd love the best_

_So deck the halls and all the rest, warm me up_

_With your Christmas love_

Blaine was so immersed in singing that he didn't hear the door open. He just sang on, oblivious.

_Hey angel in the snow_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

_You are the one for my very own Christmas love_

_Tell Santa I'm cool this year_

_My present is standing right here_

_Thank God above for my very own Christmas Love_

_Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room_

_But your kind of star can't be removed_

_Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song_

_And I will forever sing along_

_On every list I've ever sent_

_You're the gift I'd love the best_

_So deck the halls and all the rest, warm me up_

_With your Christmas love_

_Hey angel in the snow_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

_You are the one for my very own Christmas love_

_Tell Santa I'm cool this year_

_My present is standing right here_

_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love_

_All the lovers round the world_

_I can sing you Merry, Merry Christmas_

_Merry Merry Christmas_

_And every boy and every girl_

_Stay close to the ones you love_

_And thank God above_

_That you got someone this year_

_That can fill your heart with cheer_

_Hey angel in the snow_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

_You are the one for my very own Christmas love_

_Tell Santa I'm cool this year_

_My present is standing right here_

_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love_

_Hey angel in the snow_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

_You are the one for my very own Christmas love_

_Tell Santa I'm cool this year_

_My present is standing right here_

_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love_

Blaine ended, and was just about to feel proud about his practice session when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He yelped and jumped up from the stool, but calmed down as soon as he saw that it was just Kurt. Looking pretty happy, but confused in any case. The expression lasted for a second, and was replaced with a soft smile.

"Blaine, seriously, Justin Bieber?" Kurt joked, leaning on the piano comfortably.

"He's not all bad." Blaine protested, heart quickening at the sight of Kurt. This wasn't how he planned for it to go, but at least he didn't hate it.

"I liked it." Kurt murmured softly, stroking the velvet sheet on the piano. Blaine's heart leapt. Forget 'he didn't hate it.' He actually liked it. _Liked it._

"It was for you." Kurt snapped his head upwards, and stared at Blaine for a moment. A meaningful silence flew between them until Kurt spoke.

"You mean you-"

"Yes."

Silence again. Then Kurt suddenly covered the distance between them in a quick stride, and leaned towards Blaine.

"In that case, I _loved _it."

And he leaned down and kissed him.

The touch of another person's lips against his own was new to Blaine, but it couldn't possibly feel more right. Kurt's lips were perfect, and he meant _perfect. _They were soft, like a baby's lips might be, and the calming scent of vanilla and flowers surrounded him. Lost in the sensation, Blaine lifted his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, who in return slung his arms around Blaine's neck. They stayed like that until they had to pull away for air. Still slightly breathless, Blaine let his hand fall limply to his side.

They stared at each other's eyes until Blaine spoke.

"We… we should practice." He said, slightly breathless. Kurt just smiled.

"I thought we were."

And they lunged at each other, practice long forgotten and leading to a make-out session that continued until they had to leave for curfew. Blaine was too happy. The scent of Kurt surrounding him from all sides, the soft sighs and breathing, the tiny flush that adorned the pale skin, everything was so perfect about this. But time flew by too soon, and they were packing up, Blaine fired the question.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"What… what are we now? I mean, we kissed and everything… is it the end?" Blaine asked tentatively, and Kurt just stared at him before speaking.

"Do you want this to be the end?" Kurt asked, and Blaine could just detect the sound of a heartbreak in his voice.

"Wha-no-of course not!" Blaine half-screamed. Kurt just smiled at him.

"Well, you don't want it to be nothing, and _I'll _be ever so happy if this progressed further, so it just depends on what you want…" Kurt trailed slightly, as if to test Blaine. As for Blaine, well, he was nearly inarticulate with the amount of joy flowing through him.

"So we're-" he choked out, "-boyfriends?" he could swear Kurt's smile grew even wider.

"If you say so, _boyfriend._" Blaine loved the way it rolled off Kurt's tongue, and was just processing the information when a thought dawned on him.

"But Kurt… what about your friends? Santana, Puckerman… would they approve?" Blaine asked, and Kurt let out a little grimace.

"Let's just say that they… sort of know already. And if there is going to be a problem, your brother will be the biggest one." And with that, Kurt took Blaine's hand, walking him to the Gryffindor tower and earning a look from the fat lady before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>*Shrill Squeal* Kurt confessed! Yay! KLAINE IS CANON, BITCHES!<strong>

**No worries, Puck gets over it for his best man. But someone won't...**

**Don't try to kill me. I went there. Yes, Justin Bieber. But the lyrics were so sweet I couldn't resist.**

**The songs are _Christmas Love _by Justin Bieber and _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _by Landon Pigg, whom I've recently just fallen in love with.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaacckkkkk~! (Nobody was waiting? I'm hurt. *SOB*)**

**So, midterms are really kicking my ss and I wanted to leave this until it ended... But I couldn't resist.**

**I went evil, I put ALL my midterm stress into trouble in Klaineland. *mwahahahahaha***

**And I might be too late on this but... Dance with Somebody was amazing. Just... RIB could have given Kurt more justice. He wasn't the offender! :(**

**Anyway, longest chapter yet. (But still a tad short) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ...Don't remind me of my sorrows. I Don't own.**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a flurry for Blaine. He had started dating Kurt, and that just didn't go well past his brother. Shane spent lots of days trying to talk to him about Kurt, but Blaine had politely declined each time, saying that it was his relationship and that he was the older and responsible one. Shane had eventually gotten tired of it, and left Blaine alone.<p>

As in not speaking to him.

And somehow, Wes and David were with Shane.

Which eliminated Reed from the question as well.

He really liked that he was dating Kurt. He honestly did. Having to deal with the majority of his friends missing, however, was not something that he had anticipated. And the hate-a-thon between his boyfriend and brother was nothing but more intense now, and it sort of scared Blaine to be in between.

When he voiced his concern during one practice session, however, Kurt only waved it off.

"He'll come around when he wants to." Kurt said airily, buried in the piles of sheet music. "Until then, I stay true to the laws of physics. He gives me an action, I give an equal and opposite reaction." The joke made Blaine snort, and Kurt looked over affectionately.

"Since when did you study physics?" Blaine said, dusting his robes as he stood up. Kurt's eyes melted into a lovely stare as he pulled Blaine in to cuddle.

"Excuse me, you're talking to the person who finished their N.E.W.T studies in every" a kiss on the forehead. "single" a peck on the cheek. "subject." And Kurt kissed him full on the lips, and Blaine forgot everything that they had been discussing. The kisses with Kurt were amazing, and it always felt like the first time. They broke off for air soon enough, still staring at each other lovingly.

"You know, if all of our practices go like this, all we're going to be able to do on that stage at Christmas will be to make googly-eyes at each other, you know?" Blaine mused, and Kurt let out a mirthful peal of laughter.

Kurt gave Blaine another quick peck on the cheek before answering. "Don't worry, nobody will beat us up for that. They just might pay for the show, though." Blaine smiled half-heartedly at Kurt's joke. This was another weird thing. Kurt talked about bullying often, usually just as a passing remark or a joke. The thing was that it hit home really close for Blaine. He hadn't found his diary yet, and that made him just the more anxious. He really didn't want people finding out the specifics of his tormented days, and didn't need the pity party. He was here to forget that, and it didn't matter anymore. And he certainly wasn't telling Kurt anytime soon.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt called, and the sweet nickname made Blaine melt.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, too comfortable in Kurt's arms.

"We'd better practice." Blaine groaned, for he didn't want to move from where he was, and Kurt just chuckled. "Oh, come on. Let's get it right, and make out for the rest." Blaine perked up instantly at that, and Kurt giggled at Blaine's enthusiasm as they walked over to the piano.

"You know we don't have a Christmas song yet, but I've got this other song that I wanted to try… it's really good so let's just consider it harmonizing exercise. And we can try impromptu performances anytime, you know?" Kurt asked, blabbering slightly and making Blaine smile fondly.

"I'm in. let me hear it out." Blaine answered, and Kurt smiled before placing his hands on the keys and playing out the first bars.

_We wrote a prelude_

_To our own fairy tale_

_And bought a parachute_

_At a church rummage sale_

_And with a mean sewing machine_

_And miles of thread_

_We sewed the day above L.A._

_In navy and red_

_We wound a race track_

_Through your mom's kitchen chairs_

_And fought the shadows back_

_Down your dark basement stairs_

_I lit a match, then let it catch_

_To light up the room_

_And then you yelled as we beheld_

_An old maroon hot air balloon_

_I'll be out of my mind_

_And you'll be out of ideas_

_Pretty soon_

_So let's spend_

_The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon_

_Leave your jacket behind_

_Lean out and touch the treetops over town_

_I can't wait_

_To kiss the ground_

_Wherever we touch back down_

_La la la laa laaaa _

_La la la la_

_La la laa laaaa_

_We drank the Great Lakes_

_Like cold lemonade_

_And both got stomach aches_

_Sprawled out in the shade_

_So bored to death you held your breath_

_And I tried not to yawn_

_You made my frown turn upside down_

_And now my worries are gone_

_I'll be out of my mind_

_And you'll be out of ideas_

_Pretty soon_

_So let's spend_

_The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon_

_Leave your jacket behind_

_Lean out and touch the treetops over town_

_I can't wait_

_To kiss the ground_

_Wherever we touch back down_

_I'll be out of my mind_

_And you'll be out of ideas_

_Pretty soon_

_So let's spend_

_The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon_

_Leave your jacket behind_

_Lean out and touch the treetops over town_

_I can't wait_

_To kiss the ground_

_Wherever we touch back down_

Kurt's beautiful voice rang around in the room as the upbeat song ended. Blaine bounded over and caught his boyfriend in a hug, who laughed at his enthusiasm but responded just as happily. Cuddling with his boyfriend was Blaine's favorite part of the relationship. Aside from the kisses, and Kurt knew that.

"Come on, you teddy bear. Come to think of it, you're just like a little bear. I think I'll call you Blainey bear. How'd you like it, Blainey bear?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's silliness. How anyone ever got to hate him, he'd never know.

"The twins beat you to the punch like, five years ago. But I prefer you calling it than them. Mainly because whenever they said that, I was doused with some mystery liquid every time." Kurt grinned impossibly at the mention of the twins. Blaine thought it best to leave out that Shane would sometimes join in at that.

"Well, they do that to you, don't they? They call me 'Alice', like, all the time. It's either that or Kurtsie, and I chose Kurtsie over Alice. Honestly." Blaine laughed at the Alice in Wonderland reminder. He was the White Rabbit in the popular joke, because of the giant spectacles he sometimes wore and his pocket watch that he was really fond of.

"Well, I call that a wrap in both gossip and practice, so can't we make out?" Kurt let out an exasperated sigh at Blaine's suggestion, but Blaine knew that Kurt couldn't go against his famous puppy dog eyes, so he put the knowledge to good use.

"You know I can't deny you when you do that eye thing to me." Kurt admitted, chuckling and shoving Blaine's shoulders to land on the couch, and then started peppering his face with tiny kisses that made Blaine turn into a puddle. He really hadn't been so happy in a long time, and he really hoped that his brother came around.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt loved his small meet-up times with Blaine. They were just lovely and impossible to describe, and he hadn't felt like this ever since….. shit. That wasn't a good place to go. Kurt grimaced. It was the inevitable past that had happened. And considering all circumstances, he honestly had to tell Blaine.

But he just couldn't.

_Not now, anyway. _Kurt thought, and made a mental note to somehow tell Blaine about it. In the near future, that is. Sometime when their relationship was too strong to break. Just that sometime.

"You know, Kurt, I've talked to that Quinn girl and she seems nice enough. I really appreciate that I took your advice." Rachel was talking. What was the advice that she's talking about? Everything that had happened prior to him and Blaine dating seemed so distant. Then he remembered. Oh. Finn's new girlfriend. Kurt briefly wondered if he'd have to talk about that as well.

"Erm, that uh, that sounds great. So what is she like?" Kurt stammered out, but Rachel didn't seem to notice his blankness and started on an in-depth analysis of Quinn and her personality. It did sound an awful lot like compliments, and it was weird considering that Rachel Berry never, and he meant _never _complimented anyone whole-heartedly.

"-and she's wonderful at dancing, apparently she's on the dance team…. Kurt?" Kurt jerked out of his trance, and grinned at Rachel, who glared back playfully. Then she lit up with a dazzling grin.

"Well, for you to pay attention, the only way will be to talk about you!" Rachel exclaimed, and Kurt let out a snort at her enthusiasm. She was so immature sometimes, that and her fashion. "So, what about the duet you're doing at the fest? What song are you doing?

Kurt fidgeted a little, lowering his voice. "Be honest? We haven't chosen a song yet." Rachel let out a dramatic gasp. "They're either too firty or…. I dunno, too little emotion. We _are _a couple, and I'd just really like to show that in front of the whole school. But he just doesn't seem comfortable." Rachel smiled brightly, and Kurt could almost hear her brain whizzing right next to him. Suddenly, she clapped her hands and reached in her bag for a set of empty music sheets.

"_Euphonioso." _She murmured, tapping the sheets. Kurt watched curiously as unfamiliar notes began spreading on the parchment. When several pages were full, Rachel handed them to Kurt with a bigger smile than before.

"Use that, I think that's exactly the kind of one that you guys are looking for." Kurt quirked an eyebrow, and glanced at the sheets briefly.

"Rach, these aren't Christmas songs. Hell, they aren't even winter songs." Kurt complained, mentally cursing himself for trusting Rachel's judgment.

"But it's so sweet! And I know for a fact that you'll nail it. And it's not like it's too flirty, or anything. So it's perfect for your-" Rachel blabbered, and Kurt placed a finger on her mouth to stop the talking.

"I appreciate the help. I might just sing this to him personally…. But I guess I can't use this at the fest. Maybe at another chance." Rachel beamed at him, and Kurt squirmed uneasily in her intense gaze as he stuffed the parchment in his satchel. Ah, and there it was again.

He could lightly feel Blaine's diary sitting inside. He hadn't looked, but that was just another thing to explain to Blaine. Why did he keep so many secrets?

"Um, Rach. I have to stop by the library to get this book I'm interested in, so go on to the common room without me, okay?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt, but nodded and departed with a goodbye. Kurt headed to the library, wondering if books would free his mind a little.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't in favor of him.

Well, it was actually in favor of nobody.

Because he was confronted with Shane-_freaking_-Anderson as soon as he entered the library.

"We need to talk, Hummel." Shane said, and Kurt noticed Wes and David lurking around him like a personal set of bodyguards. God, was Shane that much of a coward now?

"Funny, I don't seem to share your view on the said necessity. Now will you excuse me, I need to find a book." Kurt tried to weave around him, and to his surprise, Shane didn't stop him. Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Shane. Not even turning around to face Kurt, he started speaking.

"I believe that the subject of my brother is –_sadly_ – as much as your business as it is mine. And in this particular subject, even more so. So spare me and not talk, I'm fine but you're not going to be able to control anything that's going to enter Blaine's ears. Have you even told him _anything _about yourself? Not that I'd know, I'm not talking to him." Shane said quietly, and had it not been a library that required silence and his eyes weren't so sneering at him, it might have even sounded like genuine worry.

Kurt was glaring openly at Shane now. Was he really stooping that low? "In the matter, my only answer will be 'don't tell him about it' as far as concerning that matter goes." Kurt trembled in anger. Shane looked a little mad as well.

"You know that it did happen, no matter how much you're trying to deny it. Are you seriously going to hide that forever? He's bound to find out." Shane snapped, sneering at Kurt as he faced him. Kurt breathed down heavily. He was really having a hard time keeping calm, but he didn't want to get in trouble again.

"Like you care." Kurt spat out. "Be honest with me, Anderson. What brought this on? I'm willing to tell him in due course, when our relationship is stable enough. Your schemes won't break us down." Kurt plastered on a smug grin as he saw Shane's eyes burn at the word 'us'.

Shane took a couple of breaths before answering to Kurt. "I don't want to see you breaking any more hearts. Especially when it's my brother that we're talking abo-"

"_Excuse me?" _Kurt exclaimed, furious at the term. "Don't talk like _I _was the first offender, or are you forgetting just what you did-"

"Mister Hummel!"

The librarian's shrill voice jerked Kurt into realization to where he was. He looked around, and saw several sets of haughty eyes staring down at him. Great. So everyone was blaming him for everything that _Anderson _started…. Again. Kurt shot one last dirty look at him before leaving, stomping the ground in a rage. He was so distracted that he even forgot to hop over one of the trick stairs. He sunk down, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Kurt was stuck here, and he couldn't do anything about it. The thing about these trick stairs were that you couldn't get out on your own. And it wasn't exactly like the rare passerby would be inclined to help him out. So he was stuck.

He had been waiting for quite an amount of time when he heard a tentative voice near him. He snapped his eyes open, not knowing when they'd shut down.

"H-hi… do you, uh, do you need some help?"

And Reed Van Camp, Reed _freaking _Van Camp was standing in front of him, twitching in all his clumsy glory and looking a bit scared. Kurt bit his lip. Well, he would have the right to be scared, what with all that had happened, but he was standing here now, asking if he needed some help. Gosh, that boy was really too nice for his own good. He'd cooled down from the fight earlier, and wasn't really going to lash out on the tiny boy.

"Uh, yeah. Can you just help me up-?" Kurt reached out a hand, and Reed slowly pulled him up. Right when Kurt stepped out and regained his balance, Reed slipped and fell towards the stairs. Instinctively, Kurt reached out and grabbed him right before his nose could hit the stairs. Reed straightened up, blushing.

"Um, thanks. Sorry for that." Reed muttered quickly, dusting his clothes. Kurt just nodded his head, and turned around to go towards the dungeons when Reed called out from behind him.

"Wait!"

Kurt turned around to see the clumsy boy following him, a concerned expression in his face. Kurt wondered briefly what this was about. Despite being Anderson's boyfriend, Reed didn't really seem to approve of their hate-a-thon, and it was really impossible to imagine Reed confronting him for a reason similar to Sh – he meant _Anderson's_.

"What is it?" Kurt cringed at the unnecessary force woven into the words. He saw Reed flinch, but he seemed to be building up courage to talk.

"It's just… just a silly thing… don't get offended and just, gah, I'm probably paranoid for asking this but I was just too worried and well, just don't get mad at me for asking this, okay?" Reed babbled, and looked up at Kurt with fearful eyes, and Kurt just had to cave.

"I won't get mad, or whatever. Calm down and ask me whatever you have to." Kurt answered with a smile, and Reed visibly relaxed. He was still a little tense though.

"Good, uh then… here goes nothing but…" Reed took a deep breath, and blurted out.

"What's uh, what's going on between you and Shane?"

Kurt blanched at the question, staring blankly at the small boy in front of him. His look of concern was genuine, and Kurt was more hit with surprise than anything. Seriously, after their messier-than-Finn's-room breakup, how could anyone even think about them getting back together again, let alone talk happily?

"Oh my god, you're upset, aren't you? I'm sorry, I never should have brought it up…. I'm so sorry, please don't get mad at me, please-" Reed began ranting, and Kurt realized that he hadn't vocalized an answer yet. He stopped Reed by placing a hand on his mouth, which made the blonde boy's eyes widen in terror. Kurt quickly removed his hand, plastering a smile on.

"I assure you, nothing's going on between us. You… you know the story, why ask?" Kurt said, a little apologetically since he was really sorry that Reed had gotten into the mess. It was an accomplishment that he was even talking to him, although in a terrified state.

Reed's smile was tentative, a little sadness woven into hesitation. "I… of course I know, I was just worried, he seems too…. Vehement whenever a matter that concerns you comes up." Kurt chuckled darkly, his loathing for the blonde boy's boyfriend growing by the moment. Although he wasn't in a position to blame anyone for hurting Reed's feelings, Anderson wasn't really in a place where he didn't allow exceptions.

"Don't worry, it's probably because he still hates me. You…. He doesn't deserve that kind of worry from you in my opinion, but still…. I guess it's on you, the choice I mean." Kurt smiled softly, and Reed just grimaced, but held his eyes up hopefully all the same.

Kurt was about to say goodbye to the strawberry-blonde boy, but added before he turned around, "Besides, I'll never do something like that, I know how it hurts someone if that kind of thing ever happens." Reed blanched, but Kurt kept on smiling, showing that he wasn't blaming him. Kurt turned and made to leave, but stopped when Reed called out again.

"Kurt, I'm just saying. I'm not mad at you about anything, since it was my fault. And you seem to be forgiving enough…. And I truly believe that you are a wonderful person in heart, so please give him a chance." Kurt didn't need a name to know who Reed was referring to.

"I don't know, Reed." Kurt sighed, thinking. "He did…. Hurt me." Kurt contemplated before putting an end to that sentence, not wanting to admit anything. But he would have to soon enough. He bade goodbye lightly to Reed, and walked back to his dorm.

He met Rachel at the common room, but escaped into the rooms pretty quickly to get out of her attempts at probing why he'd taken so long. It was only when he'd flopped onto his bed that he remembered his argument with Sh – _Anderson. _And what exactly had it been about.

Kurt sighed and rolled over. He'd tell Blaine in due course. All in due course.

And he'll have to return the diary as well. As soon as I wake up and remember tomorrow morning, he thought. He had a meeting with Blaine tomorrow anyway. Thinking harshly, he lulled into sleep.

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine sat in the piano stool of the room of requirement, practicing a couple of pieces that he'd chosen. The finalists were _Let it snow _and _Baby it's cold outside_, and he was contemplating really hard between the two. The first song was upbeat and just flirty enough that one could sense a small trace if they listened closely, but the latter was fuller of love and fit their ranges better. He wasn't sure what to choose.

Part of that had to do with being flirty in front of the whole school. He really liked his boyfriend, and had never stopped showing public affection to each other, but on a stage, where everyone's attentions were on them…. It was a different case.

And it wasn't like the students were completely accepting. Most of them had no problem with it, but he had received a few glares from passing students. Something told him that it wasn't because of a reason like that, but didn't stop him from getting paranoid.

He was gravely conflicted by the choices, reasons going too far along the way when he heard the door open, signaling Kurt's arrival. He let out a sigh of relief, and Kurt soon wound his hands around Blaine's waist, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, honey. Why so tense? Bad day?" Kurt mumbled against the crook of the neck, and Blaine couldn't help but flush again at the use of the affectionate nickname.

"Hardly." Blaine turned his head around to meet Kurt's lips, dragging the kiss slowly. "I was just conflicted about what song I should do." He murmured when they broke off for air, and Kurt just laughed.

"Let me help you then. Only fair since you got all the way to the finalists." Kurt said, leaning against the table to look at the sheets Blaine had. Kurt thought for a moment, and answered simply, "I think the second song will be better."

"You mean, _Baby it's cold outside_?"

"That's the one." Kurt sat on the corner of the table, playing with Blaine's curls. Blaine was having an internal debate. Should he tell him?

"Um, look, Kurt. I was just wondering about how they'll react…" Blaine trailed off carefully. Kurt just looked confused?

"What do you mean? It's sort of obvious that we're gonna nail it. And the crowd will only react accordingly." Kurt said lightly, but Blaine shook his head.

"No Kurt, I'm not talking about that. I, well, won't some people be disturbed by two gay guys flirting on stage?" Blaine asked carefully, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Blaine felt a little nervous, but this was an important issue for him. Kurt waited for a moment, then sighed at his boyfriend.

"I'm not really sure, but I was never one to care about it. Why should it matter? I always sang flirtatiously with Puck in the annual contests, and nobody beat me up for that." Blaine winced at the casual remark again. There it was, the attitude treating bullying like it was nothing important.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Kurt looked confused and slightly irritated at Blaine's sudden complaint.

"You know…. That. Talking so casually about that stuff."

"What stuff?" Kurt looked confused. Blaine let out an exasperated sigh.

"The part about people beating the living hell out of other people, that's what I mean, Kurt!"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. What brought this on?" Kurt just looked purely confused from Blaine's outburst, but Blaine was too nerve-wracked to notice his boyfriend's discomfort.

"Do you even care?" Blaine screamed at Kurt unconsciously, and he only noticed his mistake when Kurt stepped back, looking apprehensive. "God, I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have-"

"It wouldn't have really hurt you to just explain…." Kurt whispered silently, brokenly. Blaine was suddenly heartbroken. Why was Kurt getting hurt so easily over an argument as simple as that? Was it just the fact that Blaine had yelled at him, too absorbed in his own insecurities that he didn't even care to explain? Maybe it wasn't so simple…. God, he'd messed up.

"I, I'm really sorry. It was just…. It's a touchy subject for me." Kurt eyed him carefully, and suddenly Blaine was crushed by the force of a strong hug applied on him.

"Then talk to me, don't just… god. It's painful for me to get angry on you, to hurt you, but my defensive side just flares up as a reflex whenever I'm attacked…. And I just don't cope with someone screaming at me either. Traumatic, really." Kurt whispered as he held Blaine tight, as if he was scared that he would run away. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder as he cooed sweet endearments into his ears.

"I love you." Kurt murmured. "No matter what happens, I'm always going to be there for you unless you don't want me around. And you should trust me on that, don't keep secrets…." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's hair, muffling his voice. Blaine could feel his own eyes watering.

"I, I know…." Blaine's voice cracked as he blurted out. "But just give me some time, time before I could tell you…. I'm not sure if I could cope with it just right now." He could hear Kurt humming in the affirmative, and cuddled farther into his boyfriend's slender yet firm hands.

Kurt stroked his back softly, more relaxing than anything. "So, why'd you ask me if I wanted to do that song if you were so worried that people won't be so accepting about it?" Blaine groaned silently, not wanting to bring the subject up again. Kurt let out an amused giggle and Blaine sighed before lifting his head from Kurt's robes.

"I just…. Well, I know how you're about all the public affection thingy, and that you're really fond of it. I expected you to want to sing a flirtatious song, you know, to declare our relationship or something." Kurt pulled Blaine up by his shoulders at that, and the hazel-eyed boy was soon looking into the glasz eyes of his boyfriend. They had an amused look, but the seriousness wasn't really something he could ignore.

"Listen to me, Blaine. Don't sacrifice your thoughts just because you think I'm not going to like it. My priority in every kind of choice is your consent. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any case, okay?" Blaine could hear the solemn, serious tone, and nodded frantically. With a satisfied smile, Kurt pulled him up to cuddle again.

It looked as if nothing could ever go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the Christmas song will be <em>Let it Snow,<em> the Klainey-Klainish-Klaine song.**

**Next up- Klaine sings. Blaine finds out something that makes him lash out at Kurt. Kurt's just apologetic...**

**And we're going to learn a little more about Kurt&Shane's history. And what exactly happened. Stay tuned...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleh, it's finally done!**

**I really thought that I'd never see the end of this, what with midterms, trips, projects and a laptop breakdown in the meanwhile.**

**So I'm sorry for the wait (and lots of klisses to the ones who patiently waited for me... :D) and I just really, really love you guys.**

**Christmas is coming around, and the couple is miserable. too bad :(**

**Warning for a *little* implied sexytimes :) (nothing more than making out because I'm pathetic)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, of course. I'm Ryan Murphy and I SO own glee. Also I'm a loser who writes down rejected plots in a FANFIC site. (Get my bitter sarcasm? lol)**

* * *

><p>Christmas break was coming their way too soon for either of the couple's liking.<p>

They weren't nervous about the performance or anything, but the loss of the practice sessions will mean less time to meet each other, considering that their friends weren't exactly supportive of their relationship.

Blaine had met up with Santana, who eyed him like he was something to eat and made him uncomfortable despite acting nicely. Puck wasn't so easy to break through. Blaine still held a grudge on him for all that had happened during the summer, and the mohawked boy wasn't really going to apologize. After a little 'talk' with Kurt, he'd improved but not so much when they were alone.

So anyways, they were getting miserable as Christmas neared and was making the best out of the time that they would lose as soon as it was all over.

"Ku-Kurt, ah! Kurt, I-I have to-_ohmygoddon'tstop_-tell you some-something." Blaine stuttered out, having some difficulty talking for Kurt was currently in the middle of the process of giving Blaine a large purple hickey.

"Then talk, baby. I'm listening." Kurt whispered breathily, pressing his lips back onto Blaine's. Blaine leaned in happily, and whined when Kurt pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Kurt asked, clearly amused at Blaine's puppy pout. Blaine sighed, and sat up straight as Kurt scrambled off him.

Blaine let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his ungelled hair, the way Kurt liked it. He didn't know how to really say this, but… "I just…. Wanted to know if you could tell me…. what happened between you and Shane."

He could feel Kurt tense, and his expression had hardened, lips set in a tight line and a fire burning in those beautiful eyes. Blaine winced at the intensity of the expression that he had.

"And that is brought into question at the present moment because…?" Kurt hissed out, and Blaine was seriously getting scared. He whimpered, and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes soften a little bit. But the taut expression didn't leave his lips anyway.

"I just…. Can there even be a right moment to discuss this? You know that you'll have to tell me eventually, don't you think? I can't just stand there, watching as my brother and my boyfriend tear each other down, not even knowing why they're doing that."

Kurt pursed his lips tightly, but not in an angry way. He was just considering, and Blaine decided to take out his final weapon then.

"And besides, you know that Shane doesn't approve of us dating, and if I had an idea why you guys are so against each other, maybe, you know, talking about it could lead to straightening things out eventually and well, I won't have to be so uncomfortable all the time, no? It's honestly killing me because I love both of you guys so much."

Kurt's expression softened even further as he pulled the younger boy tight into his chest. "Oh, Blaine… listen. I'd love nothing more than to tell you, but it's a pretty big thing that nobody who values their life mentions in front of the said people. And I'm afraid that telling you… it'll make you leave. I wasn't the only offender but I did do some…. Let's just say bad things for now."

Kurt pleaded with his eyes, and Blaine could tell that it was genuine. And he decided to leave it there for now. They had time, and it wasn't like he didn't have secrets of his own. One day, they would sit together and talk about everything they'd been hiding.

"I promise, we're going to talk about it soon. I'm just too worried about scaring you away from me." Kurt whispered, and Blaine giggled softly, lifting his head and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.

"I won't leave, I promise." Blaine assured him.

Kurt merely let out a dark chuckle in response, muttering something like 'We'll see' and Blaine just kissed him again to stop him from complaining. Kurt obliged eagerly, and they stayed like that for a long time before parting to their respective dorms again.

**~Kurt POV**

The inevitable Christmas holidays came soon enough for the both of them. They had debated staying for the holidays, but Kurt thought that it was better for Blaine to go home, more so since it was technically only his first year here.

So here he was, standing in platform Nine and three-quarters, looking desperately for the familiar face of Burt Hummel. Finn was standing next to him, looking for Carole, and Kurt felt disgruntled that they would have to live together in the same house for another week,

After everything that had… happened, their parents' engagement was broken. But Carole had already sold the Hudson house so living together was inevitable. It wasn't like they really talked or anything. Kurt often felt sorry for Burt, but he always understood enough. Thankfully.

But Kurt knew that if Finn wasn't just a bystander who decided to do nothing, the Hudsons _would have _been kicked out from the house, no matter what. That was why Kurt was grateful of the fact that it never happened. He wasn't a cruel person, not in the worst of situations.

"Dude, Burt and Carole are over there." Finn grunted suddenly, and Kurt jumped a little in surprise before squinting hard in the direction that he was pointing in. Sure enough, his father and Finn's mom was walking towards them, hand in hand. It made Kurt's stomach squirm a little. He really wanted to see his father happy, and if he was standing in the way….

Kurt glazed off for a moment, and before he knew it, Burt was clapping him hard on the shoulder. "Hey, kiddo! Good to see you back. How come I never get any letters from you, eh? And don't tell me that you're busy, I know sure as hell that you aren't, what with your skill." Kurt laughed a little at his father's enthusiasm, and Carole joined in soon.

"But I really was busy!" Kurt protested, wiggling out of his father's vice-grip as he tried to tousle his hair.

Finn chose that moment to supply, "Yeah, Burt. Kurt's performing in this festival thing, right after we go back next week, and he's been huddled somewhere practicing his duet with this mystery guy who's his boyfriend but nobody-"

"FINN!" Kurt yelped, clapping a hand on Finn's mouth. He totally forgot about the I'm-mad-at-you-so-I-won't-talk-to-you ultimatum at that moment, but that fact didn't surprise Burt enough to forget what he'd just heard.

"Finn, did you just say-"

"He didn't say anything, dad-" Kurt hurriedly lied, at the same time that Finn said, "But wasn't that guy your boyfriend?", which earned an exasperated sigh from the pale boy.

Kurt shifted awkwardly under his father's intense gaze. "Finn…. Well yes, he _is _my boyfriend but that doesn't mean that you're allowed to talk about it…" He glanced at the elder Hummel, to search for signs of annoyance or even anger. But he couldn't find either emotion in his father's face.

Burt looked a little worried, though. "Boyfriend, huh? I don't know, kid. With what all that happened and everything…"

They all knew that this was an uncomfortable subject for everyone. But this wasn't the same situation as that, and Kurt was really tired of explaining that, but he supposed his father deserved an explanation. But later. "It's different, dad. But I promise I'll explain later. Can we just go home now?" Kurt rolled his eyes and pleaded jokingly, and Burt just chuckled, noticing.

"Sure thing, kid. Hey, you guys over that silent treatment now? Can I trust the house to be a bit livelier than before?" Burt inquired, and Kurt suddenly realized that he had been acting a little…. Well, in a not-so-bitchy way to Finn. He glanced at the taller boy who just scratched his head in response. And he looked at his dad's hopeful eyes again.

Kurt shrugged, and muttered, "Sure, I guess…?" the words weren't out of his throat for 2 seconds before Finn pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Awesome, dude! That boyfriend of yours must be a really good influence with all the time you guys disappear-"

"FINN!" Kurt shrieked at his brother's slip again, who clapped a hand to his mouth, looking horrified. After a minute, though. They all started to burst out laughing.

"You- you have a lot of explaining to do there when we get back home, bud." Burt wheezed out, still laughing hysterically. Kurt just shot a dirty glare in Finn's general direction, making the giant boy gulp in fear.

Kurt grabbed his trunks before addressing his _family. _"Let's get going, shall we? I don't want to be stuck here forever, you know."

They looked around to find that everyone else had indeed left, and they all grabbed something before taking off to the magically hidden wall. After reappearing on the other side of the wall and into the space between platform 9 and 10, they locked eyes in a reassuring gaze before taking off to their car.

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine sat down in the comfortable car that he knew his dad had borrowed from the ministry, but he himself was very uncomfortable. Shane was completely ignoring him and just looking outside of the window where nothing in particular was happening. He shifted nervously in his seat, twisting his fingers. He just _knew _that offering to find Kurt a one last time was a stupid act. Shane was mad again.

"So, Blaine. How's school?" his father, Bartholomew Anderson asked. Blaine knew that he honestly didn't care. The forced tone was evident. Marlene had probably persuaded him to talk. Well, at least they didn't think that he was a squib. That had been painful.

"Fine." Blaine answered stiffly, and even though his father's back was turned, he could sense that an eyebrow would have raised high on Bart's forehead.

"Just 'fine'?" Bart asked, and before Blaine could answer, he went on. "Now that you're around the proper company for a change, tell me. Have you found a good enough girl yet?"

Blaine sighed. Not this again. "Dad, I'm ga-" but his father didn't listen to his words and just started talking again.

"I've heard that the Slytherin house owns many exuberant beauties. Surely one of them must have caught your eye. Or I could set you up with someone…." Blaine tuned out as his father started his 'turn Blaine straight' rant again. He honestly didn't understand how both him and Shane managed to land up in Gryffindor when his father was just as bad as a death eater when it came to Slytherin. He absolutely _adored_ the house that he had learned in, and Blaine was pretty sure that he was what people called the 'stereotypical' Slytherin. (NOT typical, since Kurt was an angel yet he was in Slytherin. Or was he biased?)

"Sweetie, I think we should change the subject." Marlene gently scolded Bart, noticing Blaine's blank expression. "Have you joined the choir that Shane was always talking about? I've heard that there was a competition-"

"I certainly hope he didn't. No need to parade the fact that he's a fag." Bart cut through Marlene's words, oblivious to the stiff posture that both his sons suddenly took.

"Dad, Shane's in the choir as well-"

Bart didn't even try to hear him out. "Especially a weakling boy like you, those _girly_ things are just going to give impressions to people. You understand that, don't you? Shane is just doing it for extracurricular purposes. Besides, it's good for the family reputation with all the trophies that he brought home…" Shane didn't say anything at his father's misconception, but Blaine could see his lips purse in a tight line.

"I won the competition this time, dad. _I'm _the one who won the trophy for Gryf-"

"Don't say it like it's the same thing for you. You're a completely different case than him. Do you seriously think that people will think that you won that trophy as an extracurricular activity? The words that said you're- you're…. that _thing _caused so much trouble for us, and now you'll just convince everyone that your _phase _is real." Blaine was slowly getting mad of his father for not even letting him finish a sentence. He kept quiet, though. He knew what were the risks…

"Dad, leave Blaine alone and why don't we change the subject? Getting my solo privileges stolen from my brother who only just entered, well, it feels like crap." Shane snapped, and all heads turned – even his father's, who was driving – to stare at him for a moment. Blaine felt his heart crack at his brother's blatant discomfort. And to know that it was because of him….

Nobody talked throughout the rest of the car ride. It was as if they were scared to disturb the fragile atmosphere within. Scared of a potential explosion.

When they finally arrived home, Shane just stormed straight into his room and locked the door. Blaine stared blankly at the closed door for a moment before remembering that they shared a room. Realizing that Shane probably wouldn't let him enter in a million years, he rushed to the door to escape the house for a moment. He stood at the front porch for a minute, contemplating where to go, until he decided that the small clearing in the hill nearby would be perfect.

When he arrived, though, he wasn't expecting company.

Especially the company of one Noah Puckerman.

"Quit stalking me, Anderson." Puckerman lazily muttered, lying down in the middle of the clearing and pulling at some grass. He had barely looked up to acknowledge Blaine, and somehow that pissed him off even more. Was he destined to never have a moment of inner peace?

"You know what, Puckerman? I don't know what your problem with me is, but I want you to stop whatever you've been doing. During the summer, I just thought that you had a bad case of the homophobia, what with your torments hitting both me and Shane. But now? Now that I know that your best friend is gay as the fourth of July I just don't get it. And I'm not going to put up with it much longer. If me being with Kurt is the problem, fuck off, we're not going anywhere." Blaine exploded at the mohawked boy, breathing heavily at the exertion when he was done. The other boy just stared at him, his expression blank.

A moment passed before Puckerman spoke. "Why are you here, Anderson? I mean, in this clearing at this time of day."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "Why on earth do you think I'm going to tell you?"

Puckerman just shrugged. "I know for a fact that it helps when you talk about it. I'll tell you what's bothering me if you tell me what's yours." Blaine just gaped at him, who just shrugged again and patted at the patch of grass next to him. Blaine hesitated, but didn't move from his place.

"My dad…. he's got a bad case of the homophobes." Puck's eyes widened momentarily. Why would he be surprised? "And my brother hates me. And we're supposed to share a room. End of story." Blaine briefly calculated the Jewish boy's reaction. He seemed more surprised than anything else.

"That….. that sounds terrible. At least I'm not the one hated, but rather the one who hates in my case." Puck blurted out, and Blaine cocked his head in confusion. Puck sighed before adding, "My stupid excuse for a father is back in town. Alcoholic as ever and asking me for money. I'll be pretending to have ran out of the house until he's gone…." Puck stared into the distance, and Blaine was surprised at the situation. Puckerman looked like the stereotypical spoiled brat whose parents catered to his every need, but it was the complete opposite that faced him.

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Blaine murmured but Puck just shrugged it off.

"Nah, it's cool, man. We all have our own moments of vulnerability, don't we? You're not blaming me for having an emotional breakdown in the middle of a clearing, and I'm not blaming you for your ass of a father." Blaine was suddenly seeing Puck in a new light. The asshole-ish guy he knew definitely wasn't the guy in front of him. There were, however, things that he had to set straight.

"If you know exactly what it felt like to be vulnerable, then why did you do all that horrible stuff to me during the summer? I had to deal with that, not to even mention my ass of a father, quote thee." Blaine managed to keep his voice level despite the anger that he was feeling. Flashbacks of the events during the summer kept on showing up. Random hexes thrown at him when he wasn't suspecting anything. A surprise present involving a nasty pot of the venomous tentacula. The list went on and on forever.

Puck set himself in a sitting position, and he clutched his knees before speaking. "Yeah, dude. I'm really sorry about that. Mainly it wasn't because of you but your brother. Start of summer didn't involve a pleasant experience with him and we were basically nervous that you'd be some impossible talent, and once you've finished your training you'll be running around, hexing every Slytherin that you meet up. We were just giving you some pre-scares, just in case."

Blaine didn't even stop to consider the foolishness of the idea. He was more concerned with the other part of Puck's statement. The part that everyone seemed to hide from him. "Tell me what happened between Kurt and Shane."

Puck looked taken aback at the abrupt question and fidgeted nervously. "Dude, why all of a sudden?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't change the subject."

"I don't think it's my place to tell…."

"Maybe. But it's my place to know about it."

"Don't you think there's a reason that Kurt's not telling you?" Blaine let out a huff. This was getting old, seriously.

"I can't see why it could be so important, whatever that reason is."

"Dude, he's scared that you won't like him anymore."

"That won't happen."

"Kurt trusted those words once and that's what led to this mess. You can't blame him."

Blaine opened his mouth to let out a similar stubborn retort when one part of Puck's sentence registered to him. _That's what led to this mess. _Then it meant that there was a similar situation at hand during whatever had happened. Blaine raised his eyes to Puck's and met his gaze.

"They dated, didn't they?"

Puck was just breathing in a gust of air when Blaine said it, and he choked immediately as Blaine let the words out. After a minute of regaining his breath, Puck wheezed out, "How the hell did you know?"

"Figured it out, mostly." Blaine shrugged, and Puck just gaped at him.

"Okay, apart from my will to let out a stupid exclamation about your genius qualities, you don't know the details, do you?" Puck eyed him with a suspicious look.

Blaine sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to know the details if nobody tells me? Especially when I've only just figured out the essential part."

"Dunno, but you do seem pretty cool about it."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Puck gawked at him, holding an expression at distantly reminded Blaine of a goldfish. Taking advantage of the silence, Blaine sat down at the patch of grass that had been previously offered. That seemed to get the other boy out of his trance.

"Um, wow. Seriously, you aren't concerned that your brother is your boyfriend's ex?" Blaine scoffed at the question. Had that been all that there is?

"Of course not. I love Kurt, and it doesn't matter who he dated before me or not. But I do feel a little sad that Kurt thought of me like that…. Not trusting me, as if I'd run away at the smallest chance." Blaine's voice slid down to a whisper by the end of his sentence, and Puck suddenly started flailing.

"Dude, of course it's not all that's there! I suppose that was the biggest problem, but I guess he would have been more careful, considering that you're his brother and all…." Puck trailed silently, looking thoughtful for once, then added, "But you know, by the end of the story, everyone is a bad guy. You either choose a side or end up hating both. If you justify one person's actions, the other just looks more evil than they already were."

Blaine just gaped at Puck. What had happened in all those times, that nobody would tell him about? and how could he have not known? It was his brother, after all. Surely he would have told him. Unless….

"When exactly did all of this happen?" Blaine croaked, his voice hoarse and fearing the reason to come.

"Oh, I'm not sure…. I guess it was about….. around Easter of last year? That seems right." Blaine paled at the expected answer. No wonder he hadn't known. This just seemed to make things more complicated.

Easter last year.

Of course, he'd been unconscious then.

In fact, he'd only woke up from his coma just before summer vacation started for Shane.

Damn, no wonder he didn't know. And considering that Shane, still in the closet with the family, would never tell his parents, there wouldn't have been a way for Blaine to find out anything. And considering the fact that no one talked about it, he wasn't surprised that he was told nothing in his summer sleepovers with the Warblers.

"Dude?" Puck was waving a hand in front of Blaine's face. Had he spaced out? "Dude, you okay? You look a little sick…." Blaine waved his head, breaking the trance. Puck was sitting next to him, a worried look on his face. Was he pale? He sure as well hope that he wasn't.

"I'm okay." Damn, that came out all shaky. Again. "I'm fine." That was better. More firm, better in general. Puck seemed a little unconvinced, but he let it go and lay back down on the grass, humming a little tune.

Blaine stared at him for another moment, and broke the silence. "What happened?"

"Dude, I told you that I can't tell you. Kurt's going to be furious if he finds out that I told you this much. I can't risk telling you more. You were somehow miraculously okay with everything so far, but I think we're pushing our luck." Puck was consistent. Blaine couldn't blame him, from what he'd seen, Kurt could get _very intimidating _when he was mad.

"You don't need to tell me much, just tell me an overview…. Or maybe, just the people who were related to it. I promise I won't go asking for them, I just want to know." Want to know how many people have been lying to me. Blaine silently added in his head. But Puck didn't need to know that.

Puck eyed him suspiciously before cracking up. "Your brother. Kurt. That much, you would've guessed. And then…. Reed Van Camp." Blaine started slightly. Reed, the saintly Reed, participating in such messy business? "you could say Satan – I mean Santana – and I were involved, in a way. And this jerk. A jerk that I don't want to even mention the name of." Blaine could see Puck's hands clenching in fists at the mere mention of whoever it was.

"Who was it?" Blaine knew that he was probably pushing it, but he was too curious to resist.

"Jerk named Karofsky. I won't tell any more, I'm not sure if I could keep myself calm if I started talking about it." Blaine was disappointed, but he let it go. Best not to push him. They lay in silence once again, perfectly comfortable despite the fact that they would never have imagined this scene at school just two days ago.

Puck broke the silence, standing up to leave. "Look, Anderson. I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you until now. I was worried that I would have to keep up the damage control. I couldn't keep on looking after Kurt but he's my best friend. I don't want to see him brokenhearted, not again. I have a feeling that I could trust you. Take good care of him, will you?"

Blaine just stared at him. He surely hadn't expected to receive an apology from the mohawked boy, but he ended up overthrowing his expectations. After all, no harm could come from being friends with Kurt's dear best friend, could it? And it would just be better for his life. Shane wouldn't be too happy, but then again, what would he ever be happy about?

"You got my promise." Blaine stretched out a hand, offering Puck to shake it. Puck grinned blearily and grabbed it, shaking it vigorously. Blaine was shaken a little bit, but he could sense that it was just enthusiasm. He grinned at the other boy. Maybe the time at home wouldn't be so miserable as he thought it would be.

**~Kurt POV**

"Kurt?" Finn called tentatively as he entered Kurt's room. The said boy was currently lying down on his bed, reading the past editions of _Vogue _that he just hadn't been able to receive at school. Praise Carole for keeping them for him. "Can I come in?"

"You can, obviously. The correct term would be 'May I come in?' for which I answer, yes." Kurt answered in a bored, monotonous voice. Finn cracked a smile at his almost-brother's joke. They haven't really been like a family since forever, but now was a good time to make it up.

Finn entered in long strides, and sat down on the bed next to Kurt. He looked up from the magazine, a curious look overtaking his delicate features.

"Why, though? Do you have anything to talk about?" Kurt asked, staring at Finn. They never really had much to talk about, considering the fact that they had practically acting like strangers for the past few years. Kurt had wanted to initiate conversation, but fearing the lack of subjects and awkwardness had stopped him.

"Well, yeah. But there's something else there. Have you really… you know, forgiven me? Because the last time you ever said anything like that, it was all you sacrificing for Burt's happiness. I may be an idiot, Kurt, but I'm not evil. Please tell me what you really feel. I don't want to force you into any kind of actions."

Kurt blinked. Had Finn Hudson, his last-time-I-checked-he-was-an-idiot almost-brother, just made that grand speech of apology? After the initial shock, though, Kurt thought hard. Was it for Burt? Well, duh, everything that he did almost always had something to do for Blaine or Burt. But was he unhappy because of it? Was he forced to it? Kurt couldn't be sure, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like it was voluntary. Not completely, but still.

After a long, meaningful silence, Kurt opened his tightly pursed lips. "It's not completely forced. I can tell you that."

Finn absolutely beamed. "That's awesome, man! Does that mean you'll like, hang out with me or something? Or give me advice when I have girl troubles? Oh, I forgot. I was preparing to ask you about Rachel as soon as we were talking again! And I could do that all the time, wow. That is _so _cool, I mean-"

"No, Finn, no. Stop." Kurt blurted out, unable to stand the list that surely went on and on. He was feeling a bit down, surely. All this time, was the only reason that Finn had wanted to make up with him was so that he'd have an inside connection to Rachel? That was depressing. "Let me get a few things straight, Finn. I'm forgiving you, so I'm not really going to hate you any longer. But that doesn't mean that I'm your friend." Finn's face dropped immediately.

"But-"

"No 'but's about it, Finn. I may have forgiven you for all that had happened, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to forget all of the hurt that had caused me in those days. Forgiving does not equal forgetting." Kurt informed him in a stern voice. Finn looked absolutely devastated, but Kurt, having a rough guess on what the guy was disappointed about, didn't feel so guilty. Silently, he pointed towards the door, and Finn obeyed the silent instruction and trudged out of it, tactfully closing the door behind him.

Kurt was about to sink back into the bed when he heard a fluttering against his window. He looked up to find a handsome tawny owl outside his window, and he hurried to open the door. It flew straight in, landing on Kurt's desk and cluttering a few utensils there. Kurt grimaced, and went up to his desk to get the letter.

_Made up with your boyfriend. Seems kinda like a nice guy to me. Forget whatever I said before, he's wonderful. You're a genius, and that helpd my acting as well! I never understood your weird need for that, but now I do. It was _fun_! Had to tell him a little bit about the…. Stuff to make him open up. He seemed pretty disgruntled that you think so lowly of him, but I assured him that it wasn't it. So far, he knows that you two were…. Together and he knows briefly who was involved. Gave him Karofsky's name, but I told him to never bring it up. Tell him the rest whenever you feel the need to… and by the way, I think you two need a serious talk. Hiding something, much? (that applies to both of you, by the way) see you at school. Hope you endure Hudson enough to keep up without hexing him. Bye! – The Puckasaurus ;)_

Kurt cracked a grin at his best friend's tactics. So the plan had worked out nicely. He felt slightly guilty for not trusting Blaine enough, but it was no big thing. Seriously, he'd just told Puck to get on the worse side of Blaine, sort of a secret test he had. Blaine only knew it as Kurt reprimanding Puck to leave off him. Kurt grinned at his evil schemes and turned back to the owl, feeding it an owl treat before sending it back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn! Oh Kurt, you evil one ;)<strong>

**So, Blaine's dad is a douchebag, Shane's still a jerk, Puck is a great actor and Finn's an idiot. phew!**

**Ooh, Shane and Kurt dated. (But too many people figured it out- I should get a bit more subtle. Anyone have ideas for what's the additional thing?)**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you the song title in the last chapter. it was _Hot Air Balloon _by the owl city :D**

**Reviews are LOVE! I swear this delay was a one-time thing, love you guys 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Missed me? Hope so :(**

**So, I guess I have to apologize for making you guys wait too long. Life went in the way too much :(**

**First my computer broke down, and then some jerk got caught playing games at school and our class had our laptops confiscated, and after that the notebook that I was writing stuff in disappeared(and is yet to appear) and I'm 2 weeks away from finals. Boo.**

**So yeah, I'm dying here. So don't hate me too much if it wasn't worth the wait, I tried my best.**

**Per usual, I don't own glee nor Hogwarts. Bleh...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Blaine POV<strong>

Christmas break was soon over to Blaine's relief. It wasn't that it was particularly disturbing, especially with his newfound friendship with Puck, life had gotten considerably brighter. There was nothing in particular that a talk with Puck couldn't fix. He seemed to be the expert in douchebag parents, and his advices were the epitome of helpful.

Also, he was helpful in the way that resulted in his second train ride together with Kurt. Well, Mercedes did look at him like he was a piece of a very interesting artifact and Rachel did sulk in the corner during the whole ride…. But nothing could compare to Santana. She had this haughty, judging look on her face throughout but he often caught her looking at him like a piece of meat. That had made him particularly uncomfortable.

But overall, the ride was wonderful. Especially when Kurt started to explain in detail about how he went all overboard in the household mini-feast, they laughed so hard that they were pretty sure that the people on the other end of the train could hear it.

"Are we there already?" Santana remarked, looking outside the window, which was enveloped in pitch-black darkness.

"Looks like it." Rachel grumbled, and stood up to gather her stuff.

"Rach, stop being a broken record, Hudson so isn't worth it. Let him be happy with Fabray." Puck groaned, a little sadly, Blaine noticed. Rachel just glared at him, gaze lingering longer than probably necessary. Blaine thought that it was a little weird, but let it go.

"Come on babe, we would need to practice one last time before we go to bed." Kurt called to Blaine, holding both of their bags.

Blaine scurried to him, trying to take his bags from him. "Yeah, of course. You don't need to hold my bags, I'll do it…."

Kurt just scoffed jokingly. "Don't be stupid, Blaine. Puck told me all about how you had to live with two douchebags during the whole holidays. You deserve a little sympathy." Everyone laughed at that.

Blaine turned to glare at Puck. "You TOLD him?"

"Hey, don't blame me! He demanded that I send him every little of your life details…. Probably to keep up with the fantasies when he has a little 'alone time' with little Ku-"

"PUCK!" Kurt yelled, blushing furiously at Puck's little innuendo. Puck just threw him a smirk that Kurt responded with a bitch glare.

"Come on, let's go before we're late. Kurt, Blaine, I thought you had to practice?" Mercedes quipped smartly, and everyone scurried to get their luggage before they set off for the castle. Kurt and Blaine excused themselves when they were in front of the Great Hall, in pretense of some last minute check-ups.

"God, Kurt. I'm so nervous I think I might puke. God, has anyone literally died on stage?" Blaine whispered to Kurt once they were behind the curtains of the stage. He was feeling nauseous and his nerves were getting to him. Kurt just smiled at him.

"Blaine, I know you're going to be great. You will always be, no matter what. Least in my eyes. So don't worry, I won't ever stop loving you." Kurt smirked slightly before landing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

When they broke apart, Blaine spoke again. "But Kurt, what if I forget the words onstage? Or I forget the words to the song? Don't judge me, you're such a wonderful singer that you won't ever have to worry about it, but it's really just my second time singing in front of people…" Kurt giggled, before taking Blaine's hand into his own.

"Well, I, for one, think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. And I know that you're going to kill it, no matter what. So stop worrying, it's going to be great." Blaine pouted slightly, and opened his mouth to retort when Kurt blurted out, "God, I love you."

A wonderful silence spread between them, Blaine looking as though he was choking on his breath. "….Love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's answer, and waited comfortably for the curtains to rise, giving his hand a small squeeze when it started to reel upwards.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt would never admit it, but he was really nervous. If Blaine wasn't standing there, fidgeting with all his gorgeous glory, he might have not been distracted. But his boyfriend was looking more beautiful than ever and he couldn't really help staring. But the curtains were going up, revealing a mass of applauding students, and he really had to get his head together.

The lights shone, and the music started blaring. This was the moment. They did a little stride-dance around the stage then Blaine started singing, loud and clear.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Kurt danced around Blaine, who was following him with his eyes. Kurt winked, and sang his own part.

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've bought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Then they were singing together. Voices blending together perfectly, and Kurt could feel the nervousness melt away. They could do this.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm_

Kurt twirled out while harmonizing, stopping at the front of the stage and facing the audience before singing his next lines.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing_

Blaine stalked up, and Kurt playfully slid out and went to the other side of the stage while Blaine sang, meeting in the middle again for the harmony.

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it, let it snow_

And they danced across the stage, giving out the occasional ad-libs that went with the beat. The crowd clapped wildly, and Kurt added a few measured twirls to his dance while Blaine knelt there, pointing at him. Then they started singing again.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_The weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've bought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you finally hold me tight_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-byeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._

When the music cut off, they were granted with a tremendous applause. Blaine blushed at the attention and tried to back out, but Kurt pushed him to the center of the stage and retreated. Still high from the exertion, Blaine just grinned stupidly at the audience before bowing down deeply. A rumble of appreciative laughter rang out from the audience, and Kurt gave him a fond look as he traded places with his boyfriend. Giving a bow as deep as Blaine's was, he shot the audience a brief wink before trotting back to Blaine's side.

"See, I told you that you'd be brilliant." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, who just giggled as headmaster Figgins went up to the mic to make an announcement. They trudged down from the stage, still shooting each other affectionate glances occasionally.

When they were back at the entrance hall, Blaine suddenly halted. "Um, Kurt? Could you wait for me here for a second? I think I need to find the twins to tell them something." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but nodded his consent.

"Sure, but don't be too long. I want to make the most of our date tonight. Love you, Blaine." Kurt answered, kissing Blaine softly on the cheek. He giggled before taking off back inside the Great Hall. Kurt just paced around, leaning on a suit of armor while he waited.

He was staring blankly into nothingness when he heard a vaguely familiar voice calling. "Hey, Kurt? You alive there?"

Kurt quickly shook his head, escaping the trance and acknowledging the lanky Slytherin prefect in front of him. "Hi, Logan. I'm fine, no need to worry." Logan chuckled at his answer.

"Oh, I'm not worried. It's not like anyone is going to jump you from the shadows, even though you are gorgeous like that. You just seemed a little… out there. Why so? You just finished the greatest performance ever."

Kurt blushed slightly at the compliment. "Exertion, I suppose. And I wasn't _that _good, be honest." Kurt hadn't really liked the Slytherin prefect before now, but now that they were talking, he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Not too aggressive like the rumors suggested.

"Oh, you're just being modest. I've never seen such a performance before. And believe me, that includes _everything _that I've ever watched. Plain gorgeous." Logan smiled gently, holding Kurt's eyes. Um, wow. Straightforward, much? Kurt wondered.

"Well, uh, thanks, I guess?"

Logan just flashed a brilliant smile at Kurt again. "Anytime, Kurt." Kurt shuffled nervously at that.

It was at that moment that Blaine returned, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, gods, you're back. I thought that I would have to go looking for you myself, you were taking too long." Kurt groaned at his boyfriend.

"Hey, I wasn't gone that long!" Blaine protested before Logan caught his eye. Kurt thought that they were briefly sizing out each other, but it was gone in a moment and Kurt just turned it away to his own imagination. "And who's your new friend?"

Logan grinned. "I wouldn't call it new, since I've known Kurt longer than you have. No offense, of course." Blaine sent a look at Kurt, arching an eyebrow, and he just shrugged.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you anyway. Blaine Anderson. I'm in Gryffindor." Blaine outstretched a hand for Logan to shake, but he ignored it. Kurt gently placed a hand on Blaine's arm, leading his hand back down. A gesture that didn't go past Logan's scrutinizing eyes.

"Logan Wright, Slytherin prefect." Logan muttered, his eyes not leaving Kurt's hand on Blaine's arm. "I take it that you two are dating? Rumors fly around at the school, but I never knew if they were true." Kurt pondered that for a moment. Were there rumors about them?

"You may take our answer as a yes. Kurt, I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a bit more for me. The twins are taking longer than expected. Can you just wait for me in your dorm and meet up in an hour or so at the usual place?" Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly, but nodded his head as a yes. "Perfect, as you always are." Kurt blushed slightly at the compliment, and he kissed Blaine's cheek chastely.

"I'll get going then. See you in an hour, love." Kurt said as he untangled himself from Blaine's arms, skipping in the direction of the dungeons, leaving the two boys behind.

**~Blaine POV**

Blaine wasn't stupid. He was a lot of bad things, things like overdramatic and too sensitive, jealous, ignorant and obvious, but he wasn't stupid. So he could see right through what was happening with the Slytherin prefect Logan Wright. He was after Kurt – hardly surprising, considering that he was the most gorgeous person in the world – and Kurt didn't know it. Kurt might have missed it, but the glare that he received as soon as he arrived, and the blatant staring at their intimacy, it was hardly hidden.

And so when he was left alone with Logan, he didn't hesitate to give him a warning.

"Back off from my boyfriend, Wright. I don't know how powerful or important you are, but you're not having my boyfriend and that's it." Blaine snarled as soon as Kurt left their sight. Logan turned towards him, amusement clear in his face.

"Are you serious, Anderson? Do you think that you're any better than me? I'm sorry to break your bubble, but you're not. You and I both know that if given a free chance, he'd be the one running to me. Or are you seriously as stupid as you look?" Logan mocked him, a smirk etched on his face. Blaine's anger was slowly bubbling.

"I'll have you know that I'm not stupid at all, and the deluded one is you. And Kurt would never choose you. If you think that, care to explain exactly why you guys aren't together already, since like you said, you've known Kurt far longer than I have, but I don't see any progress." Blaine scoffed, satisfaction growing when he saw Logan's face develop a reddish color. Although not so much when he walked forward to tower over him, which was pretty intimidating although he'd never admit it.

Logan growled, looking down on him. "You think you're so smart, better than me, do you? Do you really think that you're the one with the advantage here?"

Blaine forced himself to keep calm, and just glared at the taller boy. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I think that? After all, I'm the one that he's dating. Surely that would give you some kind of clue."

"You're not better than me." Logan snarled intimidatingly, and Blaine slowly broke into a cold sweat. "You're just a loser who had to escape here for some reason. From what I hear, you were a squib before you came here, weren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt finds out and gets disappointed in his loser of a boyfriend. He's the top notch, you know. You're not good enough for him. I could make him so much happier." And with that, the tall boy turned on his heels and stalked away. Blaine just stood there rooted to the spot, in shock in what he'd heard. Was that true? It did seem possible, he was such a loser in life and Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened in his miserable little situation. Of course he wouldn't want him, who would?

At that moment, he heard familiar sets of footsteps coming towards him. "Blaine, you okay? You said that you were going to plan something great but you never came back…." Reed asked, but stopped short at Blaine's devastated expression, ready to break out in sobs.

"Reed…. R-reed, do you think that I'm not good enough for Kurt, too? Of course, I'm such a loser… It was stupid of me to believe that I could ever have him…" getting it out in words were much more hard than he thought, and Blaine noticed as the sobs that he had tried to suppress leak through. In a short moment, Blaine was bawling his eyes out, clutching for dear life on his brother's boyfriend.

Although that stopped when he felt someone slap his back harshly. "Stop it, Blaine!" he stopped sobbing at the command, shocked from it and the sudden slap. He turned around to see that Evan stood there, hand still raised, and with everyone staring at him. Even his twin brother, Ethan, was gaping at Evan as though he couldn't believe the sight.

"Look, Blaine. I'm sorry that I had to hit you, but I don't think you would have responded otherwise. Listen to me, Blaine. You are not a loser. And sure as hell you're good enough for Kurt. Why would he choose you if you aren't? I'll have you know, Kurt's never been this excited about a relationship, ever. Well, not that he had many of them, in fact-"

"Evan." Ethan reprimanded his twin for bringing it up, but Blaine could see the proud smile sitting in his face.

"Right, sorry. Point is, you're wonderful, Blaine. I don't know what brought this on, but whatever you heard, it's not true. Do you understand me?" Evan finished, shaking Blaine's shoulders slightly.

Blaine sighed and plastered a grin onto his face. "Yeah, I do. I guess it was stupid. I shouldn't have let it go to my head, damn." The twins smiled approvingly at him and Reed gave him a thumbs-up at the answer.

"So, back to the point before that bastard but some weird thought into your head. Unfortunately, the great date that you were trying to plan for Kurt is out of the line, because we're out of time for that. But I guess we could give you a moment of makeup so that you could remove all traces of hideous crying from your face." Ethan observed, watching Blaine's face from every angle. The shorter boy just giggled at his friend.

"Please, Ethan. I know for a fact that you prefer people when they're covered in slime of any color, why else would you dress everyone up in those if that's not the reason?" Blaine joked lightly punching the twin's arm. He winced overdramatically in faux hurt as his twin counterpart howled in laughter.

"How dare you, White Rabbit! But that's beside the point. Point is that you need a makeover stat, and to match Kurt's preferences as a side note. And don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who prefers people in slime. Kurt seems to actively prefer pink slime. You'd know, you were a victim once." He countered, pinching Blaine's cheek. Evan laughed at the outraged expression on Blaine's face, before pulling Reed forwards, who was holding a bluish pouch that Blaine had somehow missed beforehand.

"Whatever, Blaine, ignore the tweedles and follow me. They may be joking too much but the part about tear-soaked faces being hideous was true, and it's just going to worry your sweet boyfriend." Reed claimed as he pulled Blaine into a spare bathroom nearby.

Blaine could only gape as a mass of cosmetics were conjured out of the tiny pouch that Reed was holding. He didn't even have a chance to close his mouth before Reed started to attack him with products, and some of it went into his mouth.

He choked and gasped at the weird taste before managing out, "Crap, these taste terrible! Couldn't you have at least warned me? Why on earth do you even have all these stuff anyway?" but Reed just ignored him and kept on rubbing stuff on his face, changing abruptly between products as he went.

"Quiet or I'm going to lose my concentration and I'll drop one of theses. And you actually should be flattered that I'm using these for you, stuff that I'll actually miss if I break them." Reed stuck out a tongue at Blaine through their reflections in the mirror, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Odd, I've never ever heard you talk like that. You sound so irritated that you could eat me." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows as Reed hmmph-ed and slapped his back again. Blaine howled in pain, and decided to shut up. It gave him time to think, however. Now that he thought about it, how did Logan know that he used to be a squib? Did he know? How? Blaine was starting to get a headache from all the thinking, and just decided that he probably had a lucky guess. After all, not a lot of people transferred into Hogwarts.

"Blainers?" Blaine shook out of his trance when he heard Reed calling. He looked up to lock eyes with the strawberry blonde boy, who just nodded his head towards the mirror.

Blaine decided then and there that cosmetics were an amazing invention. Not only did it cover all traces of his tears, it also made him look slightly more handsome, if he could say so himself. He looked at Reed in awe, who just raised an eyebrow proudly.

Blaine just decided to push it slightly. "Where do you even get all these stuff? I'm pretty sure I've seen some of them on my mom's dresser, something about wrinkle care or whatever. Oh my god, Sir, how old exactly are you?"

That earned him another whack on the back of his head, along with a grumble about the products not being for wrinkles.. Blaine made a mental note to never cross Reed again before bidding him and the twins goodbye. Then he headed towards their usual meeting place, the room of requirement. What he'd planned was a hand-decorated room perfect for a date, which was funny considering that they were wizards and it _was _the room of requirement, but he just wanted to show the effort. He'd just have to cave to the powers of magic then.

When the hour that he'd promised to Kurt was up, the room was fully prepared with candles and rose petals scattered all around the room, the piano was softly playing background music by itself, and a fire was cracking softly in the fireplace. It was a wonderful accomplishment, all in all.

Now all he had to do was wait.

**~Kurt POV**

Kurt was a little nervous. Today he was really determined to give Blaine's diary back, he'd put it off for so long and he was sure that as he went longer without returning it, the more trouble it would have been.

He arrived at the room of requirement just in time, and took a deep breath before entering. The heavy oak doors creaked slightly at his ministrations. He looked inside, and gasped.

The room was decorated beautifully, complete with slow music playing in the background, but what truly made the picture complete was the boy sitting in the loveseat, staring lovingly towards him and holding a glass of champagne.

"Blaine…. " Kurt called, and said boy just smiled, laying his glass down. Kurt sprinted into his arms, which closed around him in a tight embrace. Kurt inhaled the sweet scent of his boyfriend's cologne, cherishing the moment. It was all so touching, the roses, candles and everything…. But it moved him the most that Blaine prepared all of this, planned all of this beforehand just to give it to Kurt. The fact was overwhelming in the least.

"Blaine, I know I've just said that I love you earlier today, but that seems like a mantra worth repeating. I love you with all my might, and nothing would ever stop that. Especially after," Kurt waved a hand around the decorations hanging around him, "this."

Blaine just blushed and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a pretty long time before Blaine murmured softly, "Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"I… I think I'm ready to spill some secrets now."

Kurt sat up abruptly. "What?"

"I, I think it's time that I told you some things about myself, if you're okay with it."

Of course he was okay with it. He was waiting for this moment ever since Blaine almost broke apart during the process of choosing their performance song. But he didn't say that. "I'm ready whenever you are, Blaine. You don't have to rush into telling me."

Blaine squirmed slightly, and Kurt thought that it was adorable. "I think I'm ready now, though."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tightly, leaning back on the couch. "You know that I'll love you, no matter what."

Blaine smiled at that, and started talking after a long time of hesitation. "I guess you know that I came into Hogwarts in the middle of the curriculum, so I'm sort of a special case."

Kurt nodded. Blaine glanced at him before starting again. "Well, I am one. But it's not what I told Wesley and David. I told him that I went to another wizarding school before transferring here. I didn't."

"You mean that you were homeschooled?" Kurt cocked his head.

"No. I wasn't….. having any kind of wizarding education, really." Kurt was about to ask what he meant when Blaine blurted out, "I was a squib. I went to muggle schools."

Okay, that was unexpected. Kurt was sure that he was gaping much like a goldfish, but he couldn't conceal his shock. He noticed Blaine, about to speak again but he stopped him.

"Blaine, stop."

Blaine looked at him with worried eyes at the request. Kurt sighed. That wasn't what he'd meant. "I meant that I think you're having too much of a hard time just saying that part out loud, I promise, we're gonna talk again, but maybe someday when you're not so nervous about it. I think you've said enough for one day."

Blaine was still tense, and Kurt sighed. "You know what, Blaine? I have this song that Rachel gave to me last time, and I think I should probably sing it to you now. It's in my bag, why don't you look for it?"

Kurt stood up while Blaine dug into his bag, and went over to the piano when he realized something.

Blaine was taking way too long in searching for it.

And the papers weren't the only thing that was in the bag, for Blaine.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Kurt slowly turned around to face Blaine, who was standing with the bag in one hand and something else in the other.

The 'something else' being Blaine's own diary.

Shit.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice is hard. Not a good sign. Shit, shit, shit. This is terrible.

"B-Blaine. I can explain, just-"

"I don't need it."

And with that, Blaine walked out of the room of requirement, leaving a teary Kurt behind with the diary in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess I deserve the hate if it comes over. But LOGAN! Can you blame me for getting him here?<strong>

**So, trouble in Klaineland. And, thanks to the idiot who stole my notebook, I have totally forgotten how they made up. But I'll get there.**

**So, it's 2 weeks til my finals week and that lasts for 2 weeks as well... So I guess another month-long wait until I get back on track.**

**I swear, I'll try my best to deliver it as soon as I can. And with a better storyline, maybe?**

**And (rashly) I'm thinking about another story right now. Anyone up for a little Kurbastian kitchen drabble? :)**

**Reviews make my (technically) month! But you all know that. XoXo**


End file.
